Les Filles du Kazekage
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de 'Les Filles du Roy'. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue : La mission

Nouvelle histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je compte sur vous pour laisser des reviews !

Couples : Mystère

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement tapper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tappe ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Prologue

Temari se tenait face à quatre jeunes femmes. Elles semblaient être de l'âge de la jeune femme blonde, quoiqu'elles paraissent un peu plus jeunes, peut-être de deux ou trois années. Temari s'entendait bien avec elles, malgré le fait irréfutable qu'elle ne les connaissait pas beaucoup. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur elles, c'était qu'elles étaient toutes orphelines et le pourquoi du comment elles avaient atterri dans l'orphelinat pour filles de Suna.

La première adolescente avait de beaux cheveux noirs dans lesquels se reflétaient des mèches mauves sous le soleil plombant. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux, dépourvus de pupilles. Elle était ici car son père la trouvait trop… inutile. Il l'avait donc déposée en bordure de Suna alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de quatre ans. Hinata pensait que la mort de son oncle en était la cause mais elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle était la première fille à habiter l'orphelinat.

Près d'elle, il y avait Sakura. Si la couleur des yeux de Hinata était inhabituelle, la couleur des cheveux de Sakura l'était tout autant. Qui pouvait posséder une chevelure de couleur rose… qui était naturelle ? Mis à part ce détail surprenant, qui faisait qu'on la reconnaissait du premier coup d'œil, la jeune femme avait des yeux vert émeraude pétillants de vie. Jamais Temari ne l'avait vue pleurer, même malgré le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu à l'âge de huit ans. Sur son dossier, il était marqué que ses parents avaient été froidement assassinés par le nukenin Itachi Uchiwa. Elle avait été amenée ici par le ninja Baki peu de temps après le meurtre de sa seule famille.

Juste à côté d'elle, se tenant à sa gauche, il y avait sa meilleure amie. Elles se connaissaient avant même d'avoir rejoint l'orphelinat de Suna. Ino avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle attachait en une haute queue de cheval d'où s'échappait une mèche rebelle, sur la droite de son visage. Elle avait de pâles yeux bleus. Elle aussi était souvent de bonne humeur et il était rare qu'elle ne parlait pas. Lorsque cela arrivait, on devinait aisément que cela n'allait pas pour elle. Sa mère était morte en la faisant naître (1), tandis que son père avait connu pire mort en mission de rang A. Ino était débarquée à Suna lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans.

La quatrième jeune femme était celle qui était arrivée la dernière à l'orphelinat. C'était l'équipe genin de Temari qui l'avait amenée jusqu'à son village. Lors de l'invasion d'Orochimaru et du village de Suna dans Konoha, les parents de Tenten avaient été tués. Ils n'étaient pas ninjas mais étaient tout de même morts. Tenten n'avait même pas pu assister aux funérailles, la raison étant le départ précipité de l'équipe du Sable (2). La genin de Konoha semblait porter un intérêt particulier pour les armes tranchantes, ce qui était d'ailleurs sa principale force de combat. Elle visait aussi incroyablement bien. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, ramenés en deux chignons sur le dessus de sa tête et avait les yeux bruns, couleur chocolat. Elle était arrivée ici à l'âge de treize ans alors que maintenant elle en avait seize.

Ce qui était intriguant, c'était que les quatre orphelines venaient toutes de Konoha. Il n'y avait pas d'autres orphelines non plus, elles étaient les seules. C'était assez étrange.

Temari se tenait donc face à ses adolescentes, bientôt matures, afin de leur transmettre une importante décision prise par son frère qui changerait probablement leur vie à toutes :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire Temari ? s'impatienta Ino.

- Tais-toi grosse truie. Laisse-la réfléchir, la rabroua Sakura.

- Les… les filles.

- Laisse-les faire Hinata, cela ne sert à rien, dit Tenten.

- Mais…

- Bon, je peux commencer ?

Le silence se fit dans la petite maison qu'était l'orphelinat. Les quatre filles fixèrent Temari d'un air intéressé.

- Je vais être directe. Il y a eu une élimination presque complète des ninjas de Konoha. Une fois la résistance éliminée, il a été très facile de tuer les résidents du village. Le massacre du village est dû à l'alliance entre l'Akatsuki et des ninjas du village caché de la Terre. Heureusement, l'Akatsuki en entier a été éliminée, ce qui n'est pas le cas des nouveaux nukenins. Sinon, pour en revenir à l'état de Konoha, il ne reste que cinq shinobis, que vous connaissez peut-être. Moi, pour ma part, je les connais tous. Étant donné que Suna est l'allié numéro un de Konohagakure et que nous abritons un orphelinat de filles, Gaara a décidé de vous envoyer là-bas afin que vous repeupliez la place.

- Repeupler la place !? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'indigna Sakura.

- Je sais que c'est con, j'ai moi-même protesté mais rien n'y a changé, expliqua Temari. On peut donc considérer cela comme une mission de rang S.

- Tu as dit qu'ils… étaient cinq, non ? Et nous, nous sommes… quatre ? demanda Hinata, perplexe.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Ino.

- Oui.

- Et comment cela fonctionne ? s'intéressa Tenten.

- Les couples sont déjà déterminés au hasard. À l'exception seule de Sakura.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu le découvriras plus tard.

- Hum… d'accord, hésita-t-elle.

- On part quand ? s'enquit Ino.

- Le plus tôt possible. Probablement demain.

- Bien.

- Et… peut-on connaître les noms des garçons ?

Temari ne dit rien mais sortit une feuille de sa poche. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait tous ces garçons mais elle n'avait pas mémorisé les noms.

- Je vais y aller en ordre alphabétique : Neji Hyûga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiwa ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki.

La gorge de Sakura se serra lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de ses deux amis d'enfance. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi Temari avait dit qu'elle était la seule à être placée en couple, sans trace de hasard. Elle savait pourquoi elle allait être mariée à Sasuke Uchiwa…

Fin du prologue

(1) J'ai fait des recherches et il me semble qu'on n'a jamais énoncé la mère d'Ino dans Naruto. J'imagine donc qu'elle a du mourir avant le début du manga (ou des animes).

(2) J'ai passé environ une demi-heure à vérifier dans mes mangas si l'équipe de Baki était là lors des funérailles de Sarutobi. J'ai aussi moi-même demandé à une amie qui suit Naruto aussi et elle était du même avis que moi.

J'espère que ça vous a donné le goût de lire le premier chapitre ! Pour ce qui est de ma part, je vais bientôt commencer à l'écrire . Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, je veux recevoir une review afin d'avoir votre opinion ou vos points négatifs sur l'histoire (ça m'aide beaucoup pour m'améliorer). Alors cliquez sur le petit bouton mauve-bleu en bas à gauche de l'écran. Merci !

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir une bêta aussi. Une qui serait… disponible la plupart du temps. Ça me ferait très plaisir .

P.S : Est-ce que vous classeriez cette histoire comme étant un UA ?

Usagi-chan524


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les couples

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que parce que vous en avez laissé une qu'il faut arrêter ! Moi je veux pleins de reviews ! :O

Couples : Mystère

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 1

Les cinq filles avaient fait une halte afin de se reposer. Elles étaient supposées arriver à Konoha le lendemain, vers l'heure du midi, au plus tard. Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Sakura et Ino s'étaient arrêtées près d'un cours d'eau, et avaient rassemblés le matériel nécessaire afin d'allumer un feu. Ensuite, Tenten était partie en chasse avec Temari et les deux jeunes femmes avaient ramené plusieurs lapins. Au total, il y en avait dix, soit deux pour chacune. Une fois de retour au camp, les adolescentes qui étaient restées se dépêchèrent de le faire cuire au-dessus du feu tandis que les deux autres allaient se laver les mains dans la petite rivière.

Plus tard, elles étaient toutes installées autour du feu, à croquer dans la viande de lapin cuite à point. Elles discutaient en même temps de leur arrivée le lendemain.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez un de ces garçons ? s'informa Temari.

- Oui, commença Ino. Je les connais tous même, étant donné que j'ai été à l'académie-ninja avec eux. Je connais par contre Shikamaru mieux que les autres étant donné que nos parents se connaissaient avant notre naissance. Nous sommes donc devenus amis au fil du temps.

- Moi, de mon côté, continua Tenten, je les connais tous. J'ai aussi été avec eux à l'académie, comme Sakura et Ino, et je connais Neji un peu mieux que les autres étant donné qu'il était l'un de mes coéquipiers dans mon équipe.

- Neji est mon cousin. Sinon, je ne connais personne, sauf peut-être Sasuke, mais que de vue. Ainsi que Naruto. Je les ai rencontrés lors d'une rencontre entre le clan Uchiwa et le clan Hyûga.

- Et toi, Sakura ? demanda la jeune femme aux macarons.

- Je les ai tous connus à l'académie. Mis à part cela, je connais Sasuke et Naruto depuis que je suis petite.

- Oh ! Au fait ! pensa Ino. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Temari disait que tu saurais pourquoi tu serais placée automatiquement en couple, contrairement à nous ?

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis, Sakura répondit :

- Oui. Ma mère et la mère de Sasuke se connaissaient avant même notre naissance. Leur plus grand rêve était d'avoir des enfants du même âge… ce qui a fini par arriver. Nos mères nous ont toujours trouvés adorables, alors ma mère a inscrit dans son testament qu'elle souhaitait que je sois mariée au cadet Uchiwa. J'imagine que Gaara avait les documents dans son bureau.

- Ça me fait penser…, dit l'aînée. Gaara m'a donné le testament de tes parents.

La sœur du Kazekage fouilla dans son petit sac de voyage et en ressortit un document de feuilles vieillies par le temps brochées ensemble. Elle tendit le document à Sakura qui le prit en souriant tristement.

- Merci beaucoup.

Ensuite de quoi, elle le rangea dans son propre sac.

- Sinon, est-ce qu'on peut savoir avec qui nous allons être jumelées ? s'enquit Tenten.

- Hum… attendez un peu que je vérifie…

Temari replongea sa main dans son sac, à la recherche d'un document important.

- Mais sinon… pourquoi est-ce que Gaara ne nous laisse pas un délais afin que nous choisissions nous-mêmes le garçon avec lequel nous voulons être ?

- Je ne sais pas Ino.

- Peut-être parce qu'il faut que cela se fasse _au plus vite_, projeta Sakura en ayant un frisson.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle devrait avoir des enfants avec son ami d'enfance, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le grand drame. Et si il avait changé ? Comment réagirait-il en la voyant arriver ? La reconnaîtrait-il seulement ? Et Naruto ? Quelle serait sa réaction ?

- Voilà ! Je l'ai !

Temari leva le document dans les airs, un air triomphant sur le visage.

- Alors, voyons voir… Neji Hyûga vivra avec… Tenten…

La jeune femme ne sembla pas réagir. Son visage était sans expression. On la devinait perplexe de la réaction du cousin de Hinata.

- Ensuite… Kiba Inuzuka sera placé avec Hinata Hyûga.

Hinata eut une petite expression interrogative sur le visage. Apparemment, elle ne semblait pas connaître de Kiba, comme elle l'avait dit un peu avant.  


- Shikamaru Nara restera avec Ino Yamanaka.

L'adolescente blonde eut un petit sourire. Elle devait être contente de rester avec son ami d'enfance. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Sakura.

- Il y a, bien évidemment, Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno puis, pour finir, il y a Naruto Uzumaki placé avec moi.

Temari perdit soudainement son sourire :

- Quoi !?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hinata.

- Gaara m'a placé avec cet idiot !

Sakura ne put se retenir de rire. Elle se souvenait avoir souvent été découragée par son ami blond. Elle pouvait donc comprendre facilement Temari.

- Il n'est pas idiot, le défendit la Hyûga.

Tout le monde se retourna pour fixer la timide Hinata avec de grands yeux surpris.

- Oui, il est idiot, ricana Ino.

- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Sakura.

- Que… que de vue… À une réunion entre les Uchiwa et les Hyûga.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?

- C'est une blague Ino !

- Mais non Grand Front ! Pourquoi est-ce que je prendrais la peine de le demander si c'était une blague ? Alors ?

- Naruto a perdu ses parents presque à sa naissance. C'est Mikoto qui l'a pris sous sa charge (1). Sasuke et Naruto ont pratiquement grandis ensemble !

Même si les orphelines venaient toutes du même village, elles ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup discuté de leur vie là-bas.

- Ah oui ? demanda Ino, confuse.

- Oui.

Les cinq jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien et à se taquiner. Après quoi, elles allèrent se laver les mains, puis se baigner pour ensuite se coucher. Demain, il y avait une grosse journée qui les attendait. Elles allaient avoir besoin de repos !

X-X-X

Les cinq filles arrivèrent finalement en bordure de Konoha. Tenten, qui était celle qui se souvenait le plus du village qui l'avait vu naître eu presque pitié du paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient détruits, probablement mangés par les flammes. Tout ce qu'il y avait de végétal semblait avoir connu le même sort. On pouvait ainsi deviner que l'Akatsuki avait d'abord incendié le village –probablement en pleine nuit-, après avoir tué les gardes qui surveillaient les entrées. Puis, la panique installée dans le village, cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant de prendre tout le monde par surprise. Konoha ressemblait plus à un village-fantôme qu'au village si vivant qu'elle avait connu.

Les garçons, qui étaient au courant de la situation grâce au Kazekage, qui leur avait tout retransmis par papier, avaient envoyé une lettre de retour qui promettait que quelqu'un devrait les attendre près de l'entrée Sud. Ils avaient dit vrai : quelqu'un les attendait vraiment.

Temari voulut s'approcher mais Ino l'en empêcha en l'arrêtant avec sa main. Les deux blondes se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, elles décidèrent que ce serait Ino qui y irait. Elles avaient à peu près le même comportement en ce qui concernait ce garçon et Ino ne lui avait pas parlé depuis très longtemps. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de Shikamaru et lui cria, tout près de son oreille :

- Shikamaru !

Le shinobi se réveilla en sursaut. Il grommela un Quoi encore ? avant d'essayer de se rendormir, n'obtenant aucune réponse… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Temari :

- Alors pleurnichard ? Tu n'es pas content de nous voir ?

Le Nara se releva lentement.

- Toi non. Mais Ino, Tenten et Sakura, oui. L'autre par contre, je n'ai aucune de qui c'est.

Temari fit la grimace puis répondit, ironiquement :

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, flemmard.

Puis :

- Alors, on va voir les autres ?

Il hocha la tête lentement avant de commencer à marcher. Sa manière de marcher n'avait décidemment pas changé. Il gardait encore et toujours ses mains ancrées dans ses poches de pantalons. En même temps, il arborait une expression rêveuse sur le visage. Il regardait d'un air absent les nuages, sachant parfaitement où il allait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard environ, ils arrivèrent face à une grande maison. Cela semblait être le quartier général des shinobis. La bâtisse était construite en briques rouges et ne semblait pas abîmée. Une grande fenêtre à droite de l'entrée centrale montrait l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Les adolescentes remarquèrent qu'il y avait beaucoup de mouvements à l'intérieur. Elles entendirent un cri et Shikamaru soupira :

- Encore en train de se battre… Kiba et Naruto seront toujours les mêmes…

Il tourna la poignée de porte et Sakura eut l'impression désagréable que son cœur cessait de battre. Elle allait revoir Sasuke, après tant d'années passées. Qu'était-il devenu après le meurtre de ses parents ? Et après avoir rejoint Orochimaru ? L'orpheline eut juste le temps de respirer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement, découvrant…

Fin du chapitre 1

(1) Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne trouve pas ça vraiment normal qu'on ne sache pas comment Naruto a grandi jusqu'au début du manga. Moi je dis qu'il a été adopté par Mikoto (je sais que ce n'est pas sensé, étant donné que Naruto et Sasuke ne se parlent pas jusqu'à… un certain âge – désolée, je me souviens plus-, mais moi je vois ça comme ça).  


Mwahahah ! Je me trouve trop diabolique d'arrêter là ! XD Oki, je me tais… je crois que je suis fatiguée… T.T Enfin bref…

Je n'ai pas encore d'idées pour le second chapitre et ma torture commence demain -mardi- (je parle bien sûr de… l'école !). J'espère pour ceux que l'école est déjà commencée que la rentrée s'est bien passée ! Sinon, pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore à l'école, bah je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et plein de courage ! -.-  
Je réclame des reviews ! Un petit effort de volonté ! Allez ! XD

Merci

Usagi-chan524


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Je suis hyper contente ! Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse tout le temps à ce que pourrait bien être le prochain chapitre mais avec l'école… je sais pas, c'est quand même plus lent… Mais bon, je vais essayer d'être plus productive ! Je commence le théâtre mardi, peut-être que ça va m'inspirer !

Oh oui ! Ça me fait penser aussi ! XD Il y a eu des cris de panique en reviews (j'exagère bien sûr mais ça m'a bien fait rire). Non, les couples ne sont pas nécessairement les ménages qui ont été créés. Oui, ça peut changer. Évidemment, ce serait con de forcer les sentiments humains à se développer que pour son colocataire. De plus, je n'aime pas que l'on devine dès le début quels seront les couples de la fin. Aussi, les gens qui me connaissent ne devraient pas s'inquiéter sur le sujet… quoiqu'il pourrait bien y avoir de petits couples inhabituels que je trouve trop kawaï en ajout !

P.S : Ma bêta eu des problèmes avec sa connection Internet à cause d'un déménagement. Cela ne devrait plus se produire (à moins qu'elle ne décide de redéménager dans un mois !?)

Couples : Mystère

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 2

_L'orpheline eut juste le temps de respirer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement, découvrant…  
_

… rien du tout. La grande bâtisse semblait être dépourvue de vie à l'instant même alors que quelques secondes auparavant, on entendait des cris de guerre. Shikamaru laissa s'échapper un long soupir ennuyé de ses lèvres tandis que les filles affichaient une mine perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Elles n'avaient pourtant pas rêvé tous ses bruits, non ? À moins que tout cela ne fut qu'un tour ! Laissaient-ils en permanence des clones dans la maison afin de leurrer de possibles adversaires qui croyaient le village déserté ?

Sakura observa les lieux. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une entrée mais faisait tout de même l'affaire. On voyait plusieurs souliers ou encore des sandales traîner au bord de la porte. Plusieurs armes en tout genre jonchaient le sol un peu partout. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le ménage… ou peut-être ne le faisaient-ils jamais ! La jeune femme pensa un instant que le reste de la maison pouvait être comme ça et détourna le regard. Un peu plus loin, elle put voir un grand divan, un peu maltraité, de couleurs froides. L'orpheline devina facilement cinq personnes assises sur le sofa. En face du grand meuble, il y avait une grande télévision presque complètement démolie. Sakura pensa que ce devait être un meuble que les garçons avaient retrouvé par terre après tout ce massacre. Heureusement, en arrivant ici, si le village semblait complètement démoli, les corps avaient été brûlés ou encore enterrés !

Alors qu'elle tournait encore la tête pour observer la suite du bâtiment, on entendit un grand " Sakura-chan ! " suivit d'un " boom " retentissant. En plus d'être prise sous son ancien ami d'enfance, l'adolescente se retrouvait couchée par terre sur le plancher de bois flottant.

- Naruto ! Dégage de là ! tenta de le repousser Sakura.

- T'es pas marrante, Sakura-chan, bougonna le jeune homme.

L'adolescente rigola un moment. Non, il n'avait pas changé d'une miette ! Moralement, cela va de soi. Physiquement, ses traits s'étaient rendurcis et il semblait avoir beaucoup mûri, bien que ses traits enfantins restent toujours. Ses yeux bleus malicieux brillaient toujours avec la même intensité qu'avant, même malgré les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés, et ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient un peu devant ses yeux, lui donnant une allure un peu mystérieuse.

- T'as vu Sasuke, c'est Sakura-chan ! s'exclama-t-il alors que son amie se relevait.

La jeune femme tourna un peu son visage. De cette manière, elle put voir le ténébreux s'approcher davantage d'elle. Son cœur se serra un moment. Il semblait vraiment différent que dans ces souvenirs. Maintenant, elle pouvait facilement l'imaginer aux côtés d'Orochimaru. Il n'était pas vraiment différent, au niveau physique, seulement plus beau que lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, mais un voile de tristesse et de ressentiment profond semblait émaner de lui. Évidemment, personne ne pouvait vraiment le voir à l'œil nu, mais Sakura connaissait bien Sasuke, tout comme Naruto. De cette façon, ils devaient bien être les deux seules personnes à pouvoir voir ce voile.

- Bien sûr idiot ! Comment veux-tu que je ne la reconnaisse pas, elle a quand même les cheveux roses !

Sakura rougit un petit peu. Dire que quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait eut peur que Sasuke ne la reconnaisse pas ! En effet, avec des cheveux roses, il était difficile de se tromper sur sa personne !

- Ne me traite pas d'idiot, idiot ! riposta Naruto.

- Tsss…

- Toujours les mêmes, souffla Shikamaru.

Sakura sourit un moment. Shikamaru, quant à lui, semblait toujours autant ennuyé par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais l'orpheline savait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Un petit cri de l'autre extrémité de la maison leur parvint aux oreilles. Sasuke eut l'air ennuyé un instant.

- Je crois que Yumina est réveillée ! rigola Kiba en lançant un regard appuyé à Sasuke.

La jeune femme aurait voulu demander qui était Yumina mais un coup de coude de la part d'Ino détourna son attention. À croire son message subtil, elle trouvait Kiba très mignon à présent. Sakura sourit. Ainsi, son amie ne changerait jamais !

- Allez, papa, se moqua Neji.

Les cinq jeunes filles furent bouche-bée d'apprendre cela. Sasuke était… père ? (1) Mais il n'avait que quinze ans ! Comment pouvait-il avoir un enfant à cet âge si jeune !  
Sasuke se dirigea vers le fond de la grande maison. Un instant plus tard, il revint avec une petite fille toute adorable d'environ un an dans les bras. Elle avait un duvet noir sur le dessus de la tête et avait de grands yeux expressifs et joyeux de couleur noir, comme ceux de son père.

- Quelle est mignonne ! s'exclama alors Ino.

Elle s'approcha des garçons et sans même prendre le temps de demander l'autorisation au père, elle lui vola son bébé. La petite fille ne sembla pas se soucier du fait qu'elle était dans les bras d'une inconnue et se contenta de pousser un petit cri de joie. Une fois dans les bras d'Ino, elle repéra ses beaux cheveux blonds et joua avec quelques mèches.

- Comment est-ce que t'as fait pour te retrouver avec un enfant sous les bras à cet âge si jeune ? demanda Temari.

- Une histoire de dément ! s'écria Naruto. Tu ne…

- Rien… elle est adoptée !

Si le bébé avait pu comprendre ce que son père avait dit, elle aurait pu le frapper. Au lieu de ça, elle fixa ses yeux curieux sur les gens qui l'entouraient, continuant de jouer avec les cheveux d'Ino.

- Mais Sasuke… !

- Non !

Yumina poussa à nouveau un cri. Mais cette fois-ci, elle semblait réclamer quelque chose de particulier. Sasuke la reprit dans ses bras, sous une plainte d'Ino, et emmena sa fille dans la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce, il lui prépara une petite compote de pomme. Après tout, ce n'était pas encore l'heure du souper (2). L'adolescent la fit manger en silence.

- Ensuite on vous fait visiter ? demanda Kiba.

- Ouais, ce serait cool ! s'extasia Ino. On va tous vivre dans cette maison ?

- Bah… c'est la seule bâtisse d'à peu près correcte dans tout Konoha alors… Mais éventuellement, nous aimerions beaucoup réaménager dans nos maisons d'avant, expliqua Naruto.

- Bien, alors on fera ça ensuite ! décida Tenten en hochant la tête.

Tous approuvèrent. Lorsque Yumina eut finie de manger, Ino la reprit dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à faire le tour de la maison…

Fin du chapitre 2

(1) Il y a une raison bien particulière pourquoi Sasuke est papa. Je vais probablement l'expliquer au prochain chapitre, c'est complètement débile. Enfin bref, ne pensez pas que ça n'a pas de raison, ça a quand même un fondement. Et si on juge le contexte, ça a plein de bon sens !

(2) Le souper au Québec est l'équivalent du diner en Europe. Alors voilà !

Je complète ce chapitre-ci maintenant. Je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration pour aujourd'hui et j'ai de gros devoirs à compléter avant le début de la nouvelle semaine plus une journée de magasinage et en plus il faut que je fasse mes tâches alors je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'ai une petite idée (l'explication de la naissance de Yumina + la visite de la maison + peut-être la scène du premier souper). Je devrais l'avoir posté d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine.

Mais en attendant le prochain chapitre je veux des reviews ! XD

Usagi-chan524


	4. Chapitre 3 : Yumina Uchiwa

Comme d'hab' merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ensuite de quoi, je vous dis «Bonne lecture ! »

Couples : Mystère

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 3

L'état de la maison n'était pas excellent mais n'était pas non plus exécrable. Si on comparait avec l'état des choses à l'extérieur, les cinq filles étaient bien contentes de vivre ici ! Par contre, à voir l'état du réfrigérateur, elles pouvaient facilement deviner qu'elles ne mangeraient pas beaucoup de variétés. Tout ce qui était disponible, c'était de la viande ou encore de petits fruits. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus.

- Pour les chambres, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Naruto. Vous dormez dans le salon ?

- Dans le salon ! s'indigna Ino. Et pourquoi pas vous ?

- Nous sommes chez nous ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais nous aussi très cher ! ajouta Tenten.

- Personne ne dormira dans le salon, coupa Temari. C'est simple, on est ici pour une « mission »…

Sakura fit la grimace à l'annonce du mot. Il fallait dire que dans tout ça, on pouvait bien se sentir un peu utilisée !

- Donc… c'est comme les missions ninja ! On ne peut pas changer les lois d'une mission : nous devons dormir dans la chambre du garçon qui nous a été assignée !

- Gaara n'en saura rien si on fait une exception ! dit Ino.

- Ta réputation de mauvaise élève de l'académie t'aura toujours suivie…, soupira Shikamaru.

Ino le frappa durement à l'épaule. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, se contenta seulement de rouler des yeux, complètement découragée par l'attitude de son amie d'enfance.

- On continue la visite ? s'enquit Hinata d'une faible voix, presque timide.

- Oui ! s'exclama Naruto, toujours de bonne humeur. Allons-y !

Les chambres des garçons étaient toutes pareilles. Les filles pouvaient deviner que le bâtiment devait être une auberge auparavant, ce que Neji confirma. Peintes dans de chaleureuses couleurs de rouges, on se sentait à l'aise dans les pièces. Une grande fenêtre laissait percer de joyeux et grands rayons de soleil à travers la vitre. Chaque chambre possédait aussi une salle de bain privée. Sakura sourit en voyant, un à un, tous les lits bien fait, mis à part les lits de Shikamaru et de Naruto, dont les draps n'étaient pas bien replacés sur le matelas.

- Où est Yumina ? demanda Ino, curieuse de savoir où était passée la petite Uchiwa.

- Hn…

Apparemment, Sasuke n'était pas très content de se faire rappeler sa fille.

- Elle est dans le salon, dans son parc, dit Kiba.

- Quoi !? Vous la laissez toute seule en bas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pauvre petite chose…

- Va la chercher si tu veux…, souffla Sasuke.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ino disparut et réapparut avec Yumina dans ses bras, claquant joyeusement ses mains ensemble. Lorsqu'elle vit son père, elle le réclama automatiquement en tendant ses petits bras potelés vers lui.

- Oh…, s'extasia la blonde. Elle t'aime !

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras qui lâcha un petit cri de joie.

- Adorable…

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans la pièce. Shikamaru soupira.

- Encore et toujours…

Sakura devina qu'il s'agissait du grondement de l'estomac de Naruto vu la petite gêne de celui-ci.

- Bon, on y va ?

X-X-X

Tout le monde était réuni autour de la grande table. Ils étaient plutôt serrés mais faisaient avec. Ce qui était au menu du souper était du cerf avec quelques légumes. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre, l'eau était de priorité comme breuvage. Yumina était assise dans sa petite chaise, près d'Ino qui s'était portée volontaire pour la faire manger, au grand plaisir de Sasuke qui l'avait laissée faire. La petite fille elle mangeait une petite bouillie de légumes.

Le principal sujet de discussion était la mission qui leur avait été attribuée : reconstruire Konoha. Combien de temps avaient-ils avant de devoir procéder à l'accouplement ? C'était ça que Temari essayait d'expliquer. Apparemment, Gaara n'avait rien écrit de bien concret dans sa lettre aux garçons, se contentant simplement d'énoncer les principaux états de fait.

- Je peux parler ? s'impatienta Temari.

Naruto, qui continuait de discuter activement avec Kiba, se fit mitrailler l'épaule de coups par Sakura tandis que Kiba subissait la même chose avec sa voisine de table : Ino.

- Merci.

Elle fusilla les deux garçons du regard puis reprit :

- Gaara m'a dit qu'il nous laissait deux mois avant… avant _ça.  
_

Tout le monde hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Tous sauf Naruto qui n'avait encore pas compris ce qui se passait autour de la table.

- Quoi ça !?

- Naruto…, soupira Tenten.

- Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes ici ? l'aida Hinata.

- Hum… ah oui ! Pour faire des bébés !

Sakura se cogna le front à répétition contre la table de bois, complètement découragée.

- Merci de le crier…, soupira Neji.

Hinata rougit.

- Bon, tu as compris ! Bravo idiot ! ironisa Sasuke.

- Ne me traite pas d'idiot, idiot !

- Vous avez toujours ce bon vieux dictionnaire d'insultes…, souffla Kiba.

Les deux adolescents fusillèrent l'Inuzuka du regard.

- Toujours les mêmes…, chuchota Tenten.

- Ouais, on ne les changera pas, acquiesça Neji.

- De qui vous parlez ? s'intéressa Ino qui débarbouillait Yumina, qui elle, essayait d'échapper au toilettage.

- Des garçons..., expliqua Neji.

- Tu en es un aussi, non ? À moins que tes cheveux longs…, laissa supposer la blonde.

Neji grogna.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Temari.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Hinata.

Et l'heure du souper passa comme ça…

X-X-X

Sakura était dans la chambre de Naruto. Hinata n'était pas présente, regardant Yumina. La petite fille donnait son spectacle, dansant sous un air créé par la bouche de Kiba (1). Ino dansait près d'elle en rigolant tandis que tous les autres les regardaient faire en souriant. Sasuke semblait démontrer un peu d'affection pour sa fille, ses yeux brillants à la lueur de la lumière de la pièce. Il semblait fier d'elle. Neji lui, regardait le spectacle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était devenu plus sociable au fil des années. Et puis, la collocation avec les garçons n'avait fait que le rendre encore plus sociable. Aujourd'hui, on ne savait pas s'il souriait en permanence à cause des pitreries de Yumina ou encore parce qu'il était heureux de revoir les filles après tant d'années.

Enfin bref, Sakura discutait dans la chambre avec Naruto. Ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas revus depuis une tonne d'années et avaient besoin de se retrouver. Ils n'avaient pas invité Sasuke à se joindre à eux parce que Sakura voulait poser une question qui aurait déplut fortement à Sasuke. D'autre part, elle n'était pas sûre que Sasuke veuille la revoir, seul à seule.

- Alors, comment Sasuke a eu ce bébé ?

Cette question fit rire Naruto.

- C'est Yume qui nous l'a raconté en revenant ici, enceinte. On l'a forcé à nous raconter toute l'histoire et elle l'a fait avec joie !

- Développe…

- Yume était plus vielle que nous d'au moins sept années. Elle était ANBU et a toujours beaucoup apprécié Sasuke. Pas seulement pour sa beauté extérieure mais aussi pour son détachement. Bref… lorsque Sasuke est devenu un ennemi du village, Yume a été chargé de se faire passer pour une nuke-nin à son tour et d'infiltrer la base d'Orochimaru. De cette manière, elle a réussi à retrouver la trace de Sasuke. Ce que je ne t'ai pas encore dit, c'est qu'elle est aussi une bonne médic-nin. Donc, après avoir infiltré la base en tant qu'agent-double, lors d'une petite soirée, elle a drogué Sasuke.

Naruto effectua une courte pause. Il continua en voyant son amie d'enfance prendre une mine impatiente. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il recevrait un coup s'il ne continuait pas immédiatement son récit :

- Donc… une fois Sasuke drogué, elle l'a tout simplement violé et a quitté l'antre d'Orochimaru. Tsunade était très fière. En plus d'avoir réussi sa mission avec brio, elle attendait un enfant Uchiwa. Par la suite, lorsqu'elle a eu Yumina, Sasuke était déjà de retour au village, ramené par moi.

- Sasuke n'a pas du être très content d'apprendre qu'il était père, rit Sakura.

- Non, en effet ! Je me rappelle encore de son visage se voulant impassible marqué par la surprise et la colère.

Le rire de Sakura se décupla. Elle imaginait très bien son ami. Elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis mais ne voulait pas s'en faire avec ça pour le moment. Elle verrait à ce détail un peu plus tard…

Fin du chapitre 3

(1) Mon ami fait plein de bruits étranges avec sa bouche, presque comme du rap, c'est vraiment complètement débile !

Je voulais juste dire que les heures de manger vont être celles du Québec. Je sais que je devrais normalement écrire en français international mais bon… donc, le déjeuner sera le petit-déjeuner d'Europe, le diner sera le déjeuner d'Europe tandis que le souper sera le diner d'Europe. Et voilà !

Les explications pour la naissance de Yumina ont été énoncées ! C'est complètement débile comme histoire mais il faut dire que ça existe quand même !

Sinon, ce chapitre c'est vraiment n'importe quoi (et oui, c'est moi qui dit ça ). J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction. J'espère que c'est pareil pour vous (la lire XD) !

Aussi, Ino est complètement accro à Yumina. Son esprit maternel ressort déjà !

Je réclame des reviews !

À au prochain chapitre ! -- La première nuit… soit les retrouvailles de Sasuke et Sakura XD

Usagi-chan524


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ce qui s'est passé

Ok, il y a trop de quoi (détrompez-moi si je me trompe (XD) mais je crois que cette expression est purement québécoise) qu'il faut que je partage avec vous. J'étais dans mon cours de FPS et là, on cherchait sur le site Internet repères mais là, je tombe sur la profession _prête_ alors, curieuse comme je suis, je clique sur le lien. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'il faut des études universitaires pour faire ce métier !? En tout cas, moi ça m'a surprise super gros.

Sinon, je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Couples : Mystère

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 4

Temari se débattait, essayant d'échapper au poids de Naruto. Celui-ci venait tout juste de se coucher et semblait déjà dormir. Enfin… Oui, il semblait. Elle n'était pas sûre si réellement il dormait mais décida qu'elle n'avait pas de pitié pour lui. Elle lui donna donc un grand coup de coude dans les côtes. Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut en cherchant du regard la cause de son réveil brutal. Sa réaction fit rire la blonde aux quatre couettes.

-Ça te fait rire ? s'enquit le shinobi en souriant.

La jeune blonde l'apprécia tout de suite. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était un attardé pas complètement fini mais à dire vrai, elle le trouvait plutôt gentil. Il était capable de rire de lui-même, chose que peut de personnes étaient capable de faire. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de trop fier, comme tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait.

-Oui.

Elle frissonna. Elle avait essayé de s'habituer au climat en passant le plus de temps possible dehors mais cela lui avait été impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas changer sa température corporelle d'un seul coup. Cela lui prendrait un certain temps avant de s'acclimater complètement aux températures changeantes du village.

Naruto le remarqua rapidement. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte afin de laisser passer un léger courant d'air frais. Ils étaient quand même l'été ! Malheureusement, la jeune fille du désert était quand même habituée à plus chaud que cela. Il se proposa pour aller fermer la fenêtre mais elle refusa. Le blond sourit. Elle était fière. Il lui proposa par contre l'une de ses vestes. Là, elle voulut refuser encore une fois mais fut prise d'un violent frisson. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que dire oui cette fois-ci. Ensuite, sans gêne, le blond s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras afin de lui fournir le plus de chaleur possible. Les deux adolescents s'endormirent très peu de temps après.

X-X-X

Shikamaru dormait. Ou du moins, il essayait. Ino essayait de trouver un moyen efficace afin de le garder éveillé. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas dormir. Ce qu'elle faisait, c'est qu'elle se trouvait près de l'interrupteur de lumière et s'amusait à le laisser ouvert. Lorsque le garçon lui grognait de l'éteindre, elle refusait. Aussi, elle chantait de sa voix fausse afin de l'énerver. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le garçon lui balança un oreiller en plein visage. Là, elle se leva et s'assit sur le corps détendu de l'adolescent qui la fit tomber par terre.

- Toujours la même…, soupira-t-il.

- Mais Shikamaru… !

- Laisse-moi tranquille…

- Jamais !

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'un sourire convaincu ornait ses lèvres. Il soupira. La voir comme ça signifiait qu'il allait devoir se plier à ses règles.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis mon départ ! exigea-t-elle en ouvrant bien grand les yeux du garçon.

- Rien de spécial mis à part le retour de Sasuke et la naissance de Yumina. Par la suite, il y a eu la grande guerre ninja. Heureusement que j'étais médic-nin (1), parce que sinon, tout le monde y serait passé !

- Toi, médic-nin ! Laisse-moi rire !

- Tu veux voir ?

- Je te mets au défi !

Ino attrapa une feuille de papier qui traînait, seule, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle se coupa le pouce droit d'un seul trait droit.

- Allez ! Montre-moi ça ! l'encouragea Ino d'un ton moqueur.

Elle était persuadée que son ami ne pouvait pas avoir fait des cours de médecine. Il était beaucoup trop paresseux pour cela ! Déjà qu'il avait eu de la difficulté à finir son école-ninja à cause de son manque d'intérêt flagrant ! Quoique… Son ami avait beau paraître complètement désintéressé, il nous faisait souvent des surprises !

Le garçon s'approcha de son amie. Il mit sa main au-dessus du pouce blessé, paume tendue. Aussitôt, une lumière verdâtre dansa autour de main et l'instant d'après, la coupure avait complètement disparu.

À voir le visage éberlué d'Ino, Shikamaru rigola.

- Où as-tu appris ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Avec Tsunade-sama… et je peux te dire que j'en ai bavé ! assura-t-il.

- Quoi ? La grande Tsunade-sama ! T'es sérieux ? Il faut que je le dise à Tenten !

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se retourna et vit son ami d'enfance couché sur le lit, les yeux clos. Elle sourit à sa vue. Elle pouvait bien le laisser se reposer maintenant. Elle l'avait assez énervé. La blonde s'étendit elle aussi dans le lit, tout près du corps de Shikamaru. Elle ferma les yeux et fut rapidement recueillie par les bras de Morphée.

X-X-X

Kiba et Hinata étaient tous les deux assis sur leur lit et discutaient à voix basse, faisant connaissance.

- Alors comme ça, t'es la cousine à Neji ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

- Oui mais j-je ne le connais pas beau-beaucoup (2)...

- Tu as quitté Konoha à quel âge ?

- À quatre ans, énonça Hinata d'un ton neutre.

Maintenant, elle avait accepté la situation. Si sa famille avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle, c'était tant pis. Elle avait du se faire à la situation tôt ou tard et depuis quelques années, elle était complètement indifférente à cela. Le seul truc qui la chagrinait beaucoup dans tout ça, c'était de ne pas connaître le fils de son oncle. En le voyant, un fort sentiment avait martelé son cœur et de nombreux souvenirs d'enfance enfouis bien loin dans sa tête étaient ressurgis. Bien sûr, tout cela était bien loin derrière maintenant…

- Les adultes ne devraient jamais abandonnés leurs enfants aussi jeunes… et surtout pas volontairement !

L'orpheline sourit. Cette phrase prononcée avec autant de conviction mit un baume sur son cœur. Décidemment, ce garçon était bien adorable ! Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec lui !

X-X-X

Lorsque Neji entra dans sa chambre, Tenten dormait déjà. Apparemment, le voyage de Suna jusqu'ici l'avait épuisée.

Il se lava puis se brossa les dents et se coucha, songeant qu'il était bien heureux de retrouver son amie.

X-X-X

Sakura était couchée sur son flanc droit et regardait Sasuke. Son attitude froide l'intimidait. Son comportement la dépassait complètement. Qu'était devenu le petit garçon souriant et indépendant qu'elle avait connu ? Il était probablement mort le même soir que ses parents, remplacé par un enfant se prenant déjà pour un homme. Elle, elle avait disparu le lendemain du meurtre et n'avait donc pas pu consoler son ami. Naruto devait maintenant être très proche de lui.

- Arrête de m'observer, veux-tu ?

La jeune fille sursauta violemment, prise sur le fait. Elle rougit de honte. Ses deux yeux verts rencontrèrent leurs analogues, qui venaient tout juste de s'ouvrir.

- Pourquoi tout ça…, implora-t-elle, sans même prendre conscience de ce qu'elle disait.

Elle déglutit. Sur ce coup, elle avait terriblement manqué de tact. Elle avait parlé trop vite, ne prenant même pas la peine de réfléchir.

Pour se distraire l'esprit en attendant que Sasuke ne décode lentement les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, Sakura porta son regard sur le berceau en bois blanc de Yumina, installé contre le mur gauche de la pièce. La bambine avait été couchée une heure plus tôt et dormait déjà d'un sommeil lourd.

- En quoi ça te concerne ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

La jeune fille fut outrée par sa réplique :

- Comment : en quoi ça me concerne ? Mes parents ont subi les mêmes sorts que les tiens ! J'étais présente avec Naruto cette soirée-là ! J'ai bien le droit de savoir pourquoi tu es devenu aussi… aussi… comme ça !

Le garçon se rembrunit un court instant avant d'ajouter :

- Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de ton sang qui a tué ta propre famille…

- Non, tu as raison sur ce point : c'est mon frère de cœur qui a tué ma famille. Enfin, ce l'était, jusqu'à ce jour. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver ! Que tu as plus souffert que moi ?

- Pfff… t'es lourde…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, refroidissant l'atmosphère. Sasuke, qui était couché sur le dos, se positionna de la même manière que la rose, lui présentant ainsi le derrière de son corps et bouclant ainsi la conversation. Il ne dit plus rien, lui faisant croire qu'il dormait, ne voulant pas répondre aux excuses qu'elle tentait en vain de lui adresser. Juste avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve, il entendit les sanglots mal contenus de Sakura.

Fin du chapitre 4

(1) Étant donné que Tsunade n'a jamais connu Sakura et que Shikamaru est le garçon le plus intelligent du village, je le vois bien étudier la médecine. Bien sûr, on s'imagine qu'il en a bavé si on se fit au caractère prédominant des deux protagonistes.

(2) Le caractère de Hinata m'énerve énormément avec son bégaiement. Bien sûr, elle rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Elle va par contre devenir plus directe, et devinez grâce à qui ?

Donc voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, étant plutôt un chapitre de transition mais révèle par contre quelques informations importantes !

Laissez une review ! Ça m'encourage pour écrire la suite !

Usagi-chan524


	6. Chapitre 5 : Kyozetsu

Au début, ce chapitre ne devait pas exister, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais bon, après maintes réflexions (pour un total de cinq bonnes minutes XD –je sais, je suis très sérieuse U.U) j'ai décidé de l'écrire ! :D L'histoire deviendrait encore plus intéressante avec le nouvel élément (ta-dam ! suspens… XD). Alors bonne lecture !

Couples : Mystère

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 5

Ino se promenait dans le bois, en compagnie de Sakura. Au moins trois bonnes semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée des jeunes « Filles du Kazekage », comme l'avait dit Temari. Par la même occasion, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient eu que très peu d'opportunité pour se retrouver toutes les deux, sans les autres. Elles appréciaient de se retrouver seules pour se confier l'une à l'autre. Par la suite, lorsqu'elles se sentaient prêtes, les autres étaient mises au courant, mais pour le moment, tout cela restait entre elles.

Les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis leur arrivée, mis à part quelques détails : Kiba et Hinata étaient devenus de très bons amis très rapidement et Hinata avait renoué les liens avec son cousin. Pour le reste, tout était pareil. Shikamaru et Ino s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, même si le garçon se plaignait souvent de subir un mauvais traitement à la maison. Malgré tout, la jeune blonde n'était pas insultée, même si elle prenait d'habitude une expression outrée pour le chicaner. Pour ce qui était de Sakura, l'attitude de Sasuke envers elle n'avait toujours pas changée : il était toujours aussi froid et aussi distant.  
Deuxième point important, qui comblait Ino de bonheur : elle avait été nommée marraine. Sasuke se fichant complètement de ces détails sans importance, disait-il, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses nomma sa meilleure amie marraine de sa petite fille. La blonde passait toujours autant de temps avec Yumina, qui s'en réjouissait.

- Alors, le domaine Uchiwa, ça avance ?

Les garçons avaient parlé de la reconstruction de leur maison d'avant, lors de la journée de leur arrivée et en effet, ils n'avaient pas menti. Se mettant à cinq pour renouveler les maisons, les travaux de reconstruction allaient de bon train. Jusqu'à présent, la maison de Neji et de Tenten avait été complétée. Hinata et Kiba avaient décidé d'emménager avec eux afin que Hinata puisse tisser de plus forts liens avec son cousin. Après tout, ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper !

- Shikamaru ne t'en parle pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Généralement, lorsque j'essaie de lui parler, il ne m'écoute pas et essaie de s'endormir le plus vite possible.

- Et tu le laisses faire ! s'étonna Sakura.

D'habitude, Ino était très casse-pieds. Seulement, ces derniers temps, son caractère s'était un peu atténué, la jeune fille étant souvent dans la lune.

- T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air perdu, la plupart du temps.

- T'as raison. Mais sérieusement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne mange presque plus… et je suis souvent dans la lune ! Comme tu le dis…

Sakura s'arrêta et attrapa la main de son amie. Elle lui fit un grand sourire :

- Je sais ce que tu as : tu es amoureuse.

Il y eut un long moment de silence dans lequel les deux jeunes filles n'entendirent que le chant des oiseaux et le doux bruit d'une rivière qui coulait, pas très loin. Puis :

- Ahahahaha !

Ino avait été prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'exprimer. Sakura arqua un sourcil, sérieuse.

- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue !

- Mais je suis sérieuse…

Le rire de la blonde se stoppa net. Elle leva la tête et fixa ses deux yeux bleus dans ceux émeraude de son amie. Dans ses billes océan se reflétaient une foule de questions ainsi qu'une once de peur. Sakura devina qu'elle avait peut-être vu juste en disant cela.

- Et si c'était le cas ? demanda Ino d'une voix faible. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

La jeune mère s'arrêta un moment. Depuis quand son amie doutait autant ? À moins que… Cela devait être la première fois que la marraine était amoureuse et cela devait lui faire peur un peu, beaucoup peut-être, ce qui expliquerait son changement de comportement. Et avec qui son attitude changeait-elle le plus ?

- C'est Shikamaru ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La colocataire du garçon baissa la tête, piteuse.

- Mais depuis quand ? demanda Sakura.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui se passe ! Peut-être depuis deux semaines… je ne sais pas.

- Il le faut que tu lui dises, décida l'aînée en hochant la tête, convaincue.

- Après tout, à quoi bon ? Ça va passer !

Un grand sourire illumina alors son visage jusqu'alors pensif. Elle semblait vraiment persuadée que le sentiment qui habitait son cœur n'était qu'un sentiment frivole, qui disparaîtrait bientôt.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux roses attrapa son amie par les épaules et la secoua comme on secoue un pommier pour faire tomber un fruit inaccessible. La Yamanaka fut étonnée.

- Réveille-toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais connue comme ça Ino !

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'avouer :

- Tu as raison. Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis un bon moment. Il faut que ça change !

Et sur cette résolution, elle continua à marcher, très vite suivie par Sakura qui lui criait de l'attendre. Ino n'en fit qu'à sa tête et une course-poursuite fut déclarée.

Elles s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elles entendirent un faible miaulement en provenance de leur droite. Silencieuses, elles s'approchèrent et découvrirent un petit chat. Sa fourrure était entièrement blanche. Enfin, presque. Ino remarqua qu'une tache de poils noirs entourait l'œil droit de l'animal. Sakura estima que le petit félin devait avoir deux semaines, tout au plus. Ses petits yeux de couleur bleu semblaient fraîchement ouverts et le chaton avait de la difficulté à marcher correctement. Pour être seul ici, sa mère devait soit l'avoir abandonné ou encore avait du se faire tuer.

- Oh… ! Il est adorable ! s'extasia Ino.

- Vraiment ! ajouta Sakura en caressant le faible animal.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait le ramener ? s'informa la blonde.

- Oui. Apparemment, il ne semble pas avoir mangé depuis un bon moment. On devrait le ramener.

Ino prit d'une seule main l'animal et le colla à sa poitrine. Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent au village.

X-X-X

- Oui !

Shikamaru n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'énerver contre son amie. Pourtant, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée de garder une bestiole comme un chaton dans sa maison. Enfin, future maison. Bientôt, peut-être dans deux mois, il retournerait vivre dans la maison des Nara.

- On le garde ! insista Ino.

- Et on a de la nourriture pour chats tu crois ?

En effet, c'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien pour le nourrir. Malheureusement, la blonde trouva un argument pour contrer son affirmation.

- Et tu crois qu'en le laissant dans la nature il va plus se débrouiller ! On va se débrouiller !

- Tous les animaux s'organisent dans la nature.

- Il n'a que deux semaines !

De retour au village caché de Konoha, Sakura et Ino avaient convenu que ce serait Ino qui hébergerait le chaton chez elle. Premièrement, parce qu'elles n'allaient pas confier la responsabilité du bébé chat à une autre fille –après tout, c'était elles qui l'avait trouvé !- et deuxièmement parce que Sakura se voyait mal demander à Sasuke la permission de garder un animal chez elle. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la confrontation qui l'effrayait, seulement, elle n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée en soit : déjà que Sasuke avait de la difficulté à démontrer de l'affection pour sa fille, en démontrer pour un animal serait encore trop lui demander !

Étant très fatigué, Shikamaru s'adressa à la jeune fille d'un ton morne :

- Tu vas t'en occuper ?

Un grand sourire étira les coins de ses lèvres. Plus qu'heureuse, elle sauta dans les bras de son ami qui tomba sur le sol dur. Il se plaignit un moment mais sourit un peu. Il était content de voir Ino sourire. Depuis un moment, elle lui semblait bien pensive. À présent, elle semblait être redevenue elle-même, ce qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Peut-être était-ce sa rencontre avec Sakura qui l'avait fait redevenir elle-même ?

- Merci !!

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis se releva.

- Je sais déjà comment je vais l'appeler !

- Ah oui, comment ?

L'orpheline porta un regard sur le félin qui dormait déjà, couché sur le pouf rouge qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce.

- Kyozetsu (1)…

Le shinobi haussa les épaules. Cela signifiait peut-être le mot « rejet » en japonais mais cela relatait assez bien le passé du chaton. En même temps, cela sonnait assez bien pour un petit mâle.

Ino sautilla et alla caresser le pelage du petit animal en répétant en boucle le prénom nommé.

Fin du chapitre 5

(1) Clin d'œil à mon dadouninet. Il souhaitait appeler mon bébé comme ça quand on l'a trouvé. Je me suis donc inspirée de l'idée de mon propre chaton pour créer l'histoire de Kyozetsu. Comme le petit mâle, mon bébé (Écolo), a été trouvée à deux semaines, abandonnée par sa mère dans la ferme de ma marraine

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Pour ce qui est des couples, je veux pas qu'on capote surtout. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il se peut que je fasse des couples complètement pas rapports juste pour rajouter des rebondissements donc… ! Mais les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début doivent se douter des couples finaux. Par exemple, j'aime bien le ShikaIno mais préfère de loin le… ah ha ! Surprise ! XD

Je veux des reviews ! :)

Usagi-chan524


	7. Chapitre 6 : La date se rapproche

Couples : Mystère

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 6

Les jours passaient, écoulant rapidement les mois. Une année était d'ailleurs passée depuis l'arrivée des filles, soit la date presque limite avant la conception d'enfants non désirés. Ils ne leurs restaient en tout que deux mois afin d'essayer de tomber amoureux.

Les « couples » s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Enfin… cela dépendait toujours de qui on parlait. Pour la plupart, des amitiés s'étaient forgées et s'étaient développées mais ce n'était pas le cas de la relation qu'entretenaient Sasuke et Sakura. Celle-ci dépérissait à vue d'œil. Les deux adolescents ne pouvaient pas se parler sans s'insulter… et les insultes n'avaient rien à voir avec les insultes que se lançaient Naruto et Sasuke ! Non, les deux colocataires se détestaient… et c'était réciproque !

Les maisons avaient été rénovées, comme prévues auparavant et ils avaient pu tous réaménager dans les maisons d'avant des garçons. Ainsi, Sakura avait hérité d'une énorme baraque où elle vivait avec son ancien ami d'enfance et Yumina. Il y avait par contre quelque chose qui n'était pas encore sûr mais qui était en voix de se faire : Temari souhaitait emménager avec Sakura dans la demeure Uchiwa avec Naruto. Elle ne cessait de répéter que le jeune homme avec qui elle vivait se laissait traîner partout. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas en déménageant que le problème se réglerait mais au moins, il y aurait plus d'espace pour circuler dans la maison. Deux dans un petit appartement plus plein de babioles abandonnées ! ce n'était pas très agréable !

Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait rôdé autour du village mais Kiba soupçonnait avoir vu un espion tourner autour de Konoha. Les garçons avaient donc prévus de partir observer les alentours bientôt.  
Malgré tout, même si aucune guerre n'avait été déclarée avec le village et qu'une paix relative s'était installée, les ninja n'avaient pas chômés. Tenten avait continué à apprendre le maniement des armes avec Neji. Elle avait maintenant une parfaite maîtrise de ses couteaux et ne ratait jamais sa cible… enfin, une exception une fois de temps à autres pouvait survenir mais sinon, c'était parfait ! Hinata, de son bord, avait appris à utiliser son byakugan et commençait à assimiler les techniques d'attaque traditionnelles et de défense des Hyûga. Elle s'entraînait aussi à la médecine avec Shikamaru et Sakura. Elle était une très bonne médic-nin mais n'était vraiment pas de taille face à Sakura, qui avait un contrôle presque total sur son chakra. Elle dépassait déjà Shikamaru !

Les adolescents continuaient eux aussi à s'entraîner. Ino, pour sa part, ne faisait rien de très spécial. Elle avait continué à s'entraîner avec Shikamaru afin de perfectionner ses pouvoirs d'emprise sur les autres. Si elle s'entraînait par contre, c'était seulement pour rester en forme, ne pas prendre de poids et être prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Sinon, elle adonnait son temps libre à créer des bouquets de fleurs, à un tel point que Shikamaru en avait marre ! Lorsqu'il entrait dans son ancien chez-soi, la première odeur qui lui parvenait était le parfum prononcé de plusieurs fleurs ensemble. Encore une chance qu'il ne fut pas allergique !

Temari était assez restreinte dans ce village, pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne s'y plaisait pas. À Suna, elle pouvait créer de grandes bourrasques de vent juste pour le plaisir de voir une tonne de grains de sable tourbillonnés dans la tornade qu'elle venait tout juste de créer. Ou encore, dans le but de s'entraîner. À Konoha, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel acte, de peur de détruire un bâtiment ou encore de déraciner un arbre. En cas de guerre, elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire, mais pour le moment, elle préférait retenir ses coups. Alors, lorsqu'elle s'entraînait, elle partait souvent avec Shikamaru, Sakura et Hinata dans le but de rechercher des plantes médicales, des fleurs et dans le but aussi de changer de paysages, de se retrouver dans un espace libre où elle pourrait enfin utiliser son éventail.

Pour le moment, tout allait pour le mieux… jusqu'à ce que Sakura retrouve Sasuke, appuyé contre le corps tremblant de Hinata. L'orpheline aux cheveux roses soupira. Sasuke était beaucoup trop intimidant tandis que Hinata n'était pas assez brave pour le repousser. Enfin, elle ne l'était pas encore suffisamment. Car oui ! Hinata s'affirmait de plus en plus !

- Sasuke !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle observa un instant son ami, tremblante de peur dans les bras de son ami. Dans ses yeux blancs dépourvus de pupilles, un remerciement silencieux la remerciait.

- Lâche-la immédiatement, le confronta-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi…, grogna-t-il.

- Et elle, elle n'a pas à subir ça…

Les yeux noirs et les yeux verts se confrontèrent un instant. Cela dura un bon moment, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher prise, chacun voulant l'emporter sur l'autre dans ce duel visuel.

- Je croyais que le but de cette mission était justement d'en arriver là…

- Moi je croyais que c'était avec moi que tu devais le faire ? demanda Sakura en se mordant sa lèvre inférieur en un geste sensuel.

Le jeune homme arqua les sourcils, curieux de la voir changer si brusquement de caractère. Cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être gentille avec lui. Enfin… ce n'était plus son genre, et c'était de sa faute. Il était vraiment déçu de lui-même de s'être conduit de cette manière. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu, seulement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir de cette manière en la voyant réapparaître. Son retour parmi eux l'avait beaucoup ébranlé. Avant de s'endormir, il se mettait parfois à repenser aux moments où il était encore un enfant innocent et où il passait ses journées entières à s'amuser avec Naruto et Sakura. Alors, lorsqu'il repensait au passé, il lui prenait l'envie de serrer le corps de celle qui avait jadis fut son amie contre le sien. Quelques fois, il prenait son courage à deux mains et pressait ce corps si désiré contre le sien. Il faisait alors semblant de dormir et pouvait entendre les exclamations surprises et douces de Sakura.

Il fallait donc dire qu'il était agréablement surpris. Peut-être avait-elle enterré la hache de guerre ? Oui, elle se fâchait souvent pour des riens et oui, elle était chiante… mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment rancunière. Cette éventualité pouvait donc être envisageable.

Le garçon se releva, intrigué. Hinata profita de cette occasion pour s'enfuir. Le shinobi n'y prête même pas attention et s'approcha de sa colocataire. Alors qu'il allait finalement atteindre les lèvres de la jeune fille, il reçut une gifle en pleine figure.

- Compte sur moi oui ! dit-elle d'un ton rempli d'ironie avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître complètement de sa vue.

Sasuke resta un moment figé, troublé par ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

X-X-X

Hinata courait dans les rues, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait essayé de s'en empêcher, se disant qu'elle aurait l'air misérable si quelqu'un l'apercevait mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Sa propre faiblesse l'encourageait donc à pleurer encore plus.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Sasuke n'avait pas voulu cette situation. Enfin, elle le croyait. Si, par contre, Ino avait été là, elle aurait déjà pu imaginer sa réaction violente face à sa pensée. En bref, elle l'aurait convaincu qu'elle était trop naïve. La jeune blonde d'origine de Konoha avait décidément un pouvoir de persuasion trop fort. À moins que ce ne soit que sur elle qu'elle avait un tel pouvoir ?  
Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la question, elle percuta de plein fouet Naruto qui revenait de son entraînement. Il était tout en sueur. L'orpheline rougit violemment en se retrouvant prise au piège face à lui. Une semaine plus tôt, en activant son byakugan à la demande de son cousin, elle l'avait découvert presque entièrement nu dans un cours d'eau. Encore une chance que la partie la plus importante de son intimité était cachée ! Quoique, elle n'aurait pas été contre…

Elle rougit à nouveau, ses joues avoisinant des couleurs très criardes de rouge. Ino avait fait d'elle une perverse.

- Hinata-chan ! dit-il d'un ton surpris en attrapant son poignet alors qu'elle essayait déjà de se sauver.

Normalement, elle aurait souhaité rester avec lui, plus que tout, seulement pour le moment, elle n'était pas vraiment en état de se confier, encore trop traumatisée par les avances de Sasuke. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il aimait Sakura ! D'habitude, son instinct ne la trompait jamais ! Avait-elle mal vu lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard rempli de désir de Sasuke sur son amie lors des habituels soupers de groupe ? Elle ne comprenait pas tout et n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre…

- Ça va ?

Hinata n'était pas une très bonne menteuse et Naruto n'était pas le genre de garçon à laisser aller, il était donc évident qu'il allait découvrir la vérité bientôt.

Sincère, la jeune fille refusa de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de fille à balancer les gens dès qu'il se produisait quelque chose et était plutôt du genre à tout garder pour elle, malgré le fait qu'elle était quand même blessée. Sentant le regard pesant du garçon qu'elle aimait toujours sur elle, la Hyûga n'eut pas le choix que de prononcer un faible :

- Sasuke-kun…

L'expression sur le visage du blond passa de la curiosité mélangée à l'inquiétude à un visage plus dur. L'adolescente paniqua un peu : Naruto n'était que trop peu souvent aussi sérieux. Voyant qu'il attendait la suite avec impatience, elle continua, d'une voix dénuée de colère :

- Il m'a embrassée…

- Tu as apprécié ?

Bien sûr, si elle courait dans les rues, les larmes aux yeux, c'était bien sûr parce qu'elle avait apprécié que Sasuke l'approche de la sorte ! Naruto avait-il réfléchi avant de poser cette question stupide !?

Toujours aussi timide, l'orpheline refusa d'un hochement de tête. Le visage de son vis-à-vis ne laissait présumer rien de bon et elle avait un peu peur de qui pourrait arriver. Elle haussa les épaules, se résignant à ne faire que ça : elle verrait bien.

X-X-X

- Idiot !

Sakura envoya son poing dans un tronc d'arbre qui, sous le choc de l'impact, tomba par terre, déraciné de moitié. La jeune fille n'était en effet pas seulement connue pour sa force de caractère incroyable et pour son contrôle presque parfait de son chakra mais aussi pour son exceptionnelle force physique.

La raison de sa colère était très simple : elle était fâchée contre elle-même. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait failli succomber à l'envie d'embrasser les lèvres tentatrices de Sasuke. De ce fait, elle lui en voulait aussi beaucoup.  
Lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, elle avait eu l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur cognait très fort, espérant et craignant à la fois la suite des évènements. Bien sûr, la médic-nin ne s'était pas laissée faire. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop facile sinon, et puis, Sasuke était vraiment un être abject !

Elle marcha encore une heure dans le village, ne rencontrant personne. Elle vit par contre une fois Naruto et Hinata ensemble, riant. Elle ne les dérangea par contre pas. Ils semblaient vraiment bien s'amuser.

Lorsqu'elle fut finalement calmée, elle décida de rentrer à la maison afin d'affronter Sasuke.

X-X-X

- Mama !

Yumina accourut sur ses courtes jambes pour sauter dans les bras de Sakura qui l'attrapa au vol.

L'orpheline sourit. Elle était bien contente d'avoir hérité de ce titre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas elle la véritable mère de la petite fille mais tout le monde s'évertuait à le lui faire croire. Elle croyait ainsi que ses parents étaient en couple. À la maison, Sasuke et Sakura faisaient des efforts surdimensionnés pour ne pas se taper sur les nerfs et réussir à montrer un semblant d'amour l'un envers l'autre. Ainsi, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses pensait que les regards tendres que l'Uchiwa posait sur elle n'étaient que des signes pour que Yumina pense à un vrai couple. Donc, dans la tête de la médic-nin, le shinobi était un excellent comédien.

Âgée maintenant de trois ans, la bambine parlait bien. Elle souffrait souvent de l'indifférence de son paternel, qui faisait passer ses devoirs de ninja bien avant l'éducation de sa fille, ce qui lui valait très souvent des engueulades la part de Sakura.

Justement, quand on parle du loup… Celui-ci était confortablement installé sur le canapé du salon, décoré de l'insigne du clan Uchiwa. Un sourire narquois à son intention ornait ses lèvres. Sakura ragea. Décidément, Sasuke ne cherchait qu'à la contrarier aujourd'hui !

Elle s'approcha de lui, le cœur serré dans sa poitrine et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Bien sûr, elle jouait la comédie… pour Yumina. Au début, elle avait mal pris l'affaire lorsque le garçon lui avait proposé cette idée. Apparemment, il aimait plus sa fille qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Puis, par la suite, elle était tombée amoureuse du ténébreux. À présent, cela l'ennuyait. Elle savait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! L'embrasser la faisait donc souffrir davantage qu'il ne le faudrait ! La date limite fixée dans deux mois pour l'accouplement lui fendait le cœur. Le faire avec le garçon de ses rêves, sans amour de sa part la rendait triste.

- Bonsoir toi…, dit-elle d'un ton tendre qui sonna abominablement faux.

Il ne dit rien, encore humilié par les derniers évènements. Il se leva et monta à l'étage. Yumina arqua un petit sourcil, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle allait devoir découvrir de quoi il en retournait !

Fin du chapitre 6

Fini pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé !

Évidemment, puisque je carbure aux reviews, j'en ai besoin ! Donc : reviewez :D

Mais y'a un truc qui m'intrigue : pourquoi le nombre de reviews diminue de plus en plus à chaque chapitre ? Parce que mon histoire intéresse de moins en moins les autres gens ou bien parce qu'ils n'ont pas le temps d'en laisser ?

Usagi-chan524


	8. Chapitre 7 : Pour Hinata !

Désolée pour le léger retard… J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus ! Bonne lecture !

Couples : Mystère

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 7

- Non !

Le ton qu'employait Temari était très peu convainquant. En plus, c'était à Naruto qu'elle s'adressait : les chances qu'il l'écoute étaient donc presque complètement nulles.

- Tu ne feras pas ça ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu crois que tu vas m'arrêter comme ça ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

Elle hésita, perplexe. Ils étaient devenus de proches amis avec le temps et se confiaient tout.  
Elle hocha faiblement la tête, en accord avec l'enfant-renard. Elle se demandait par contre pourquoi il lui en avait parlé avant d'agir. Généralement, on ne reconnaissait pas son colocataire par son imprévisibilité ?

Le blond sortit de la pièce, suivit par son amie.

X-X-X

Le poing fusa, direct. Sakura, trop choquée, n'avait pas pu intervenir pour empêcher Sasuke d'être frappé. Celui-ci retomba durement par terre pendant que Yumina poussait un cri d'horreur, très vite entraînée par Temari.

- Naruto ! parvint à articuler Sakura.

Elle se précipita vers son colocataire qui essuya le rebord de sa bouche, surpris. Une perle de sang glissa le long de son menton et retomba par terre.

- Pour Hinata ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de son rival, qui s'apprêtait à poser la question.

Les réactions de Naruto l'étonneront toujours ! Sakura secoua la tête, encore étonnée par la scène qui venait de se produire. Un instant plus tôt, elle caressait les cheveux fins de sa fille, qui se reposait tranquillement sur elle. Sasuke était dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude.

S'il prenait sa défense comme ça, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? L'idée fit lentement sa place dans sa tête et elle ne la rejeta pas. Cela avait du sens. Après tout, pour quelle autre raison Naruto pourrait réagir d'une manière aussi violente ?

X-X-X

- Ino !

Sakura courait dans la rue. Son amie venait tout juste de sortir de chez elle. Elle voulait absolument lui annoncer quelque chose.

La jeune blonde se retourna, se sentant interpellée. Et elle n'eut pas tort de se tourner. En effet, Sakura courait vers elle et elle était essoufflée. Probablement avait-elle du courir sur plusieurs rythmes différents afin de la retrouver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, grand front ? provoqua-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sakura sourit. Malgré les années, son amie d'enfance restait toujours la même.

- Naruto est amoureux de Hinata !

- Quoi !?

La stupéfaction de lisait sur ses traits. Lentement, un sourire mutin vint prendre place. Elle se sentait qu'elle allait devoir jouer les entremetteuses bientôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Ino, soudainement perplexe.

- Sasuke a embrassé Hinata hier soir et…

- Il a quoi !?

- Laisse-moi compléter…, grogna Sakura.

- D'accord…

Ino se tut. Sakura reprit :

- Donc, comme je le disais, il l'a embrassée. Je crois que Hinata l'a dit à Naruto et ils ont passé la soirée d'hier ensemble. Ce matin, Naruto a débarqué chez nous et a carrément frappé Sasuke au visage. Yumina a d'ailleurs été complètement dépassé par les évènements.

…

- Bon, j'ai fini, tu peux parler !

Au lieu de partager le fond de sa pensée, Ino commença à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Ils sont mignons !

- Alors, on fait quoi ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

X-X-X

Yumina s'approcha de son père d'un pas incertain. Elle le retrouvait maintenant seul et souhaitait lui demander ce qui s'était passé avec Naruto quelques heures plus tôt. Elle savait que si elle l'avait retrouvé avec Sakura, sa mère lui aurait menti afin de préserver son esprit encore innocent, tandis qu'elle savait que son père ne ferait pas de détour avec elle. Elle avait beau n'avoir que quatre ans, son père lui disait toujours tout, même si c'était choquant pour elle.

- Papa…, appela-t-elle.

Le père se retourna. Il croisa le regard gêné de sa fille.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Toto, tout à l'heure ?

La petite fille avait pris l'habitude de nommer toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient en répétant deux fois la dernière syllabe de leur prénom.

- Il voulait punir Papa, expliqua Sasuke d'un ton doux.

Si au début il avait eu de la difficulté avec son rôle de père, maintenant il appréciait bien. Par contre, il n'y avait que Sakura qui le connaissait comme ça. Les autres croyaient tous encore qu'il n'appréciait pas sa fille.

- Pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! s'exclama la petite fille.

Il hésita. D'habitude, il aurait déjà dit la vérité à son enfant. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il avait embrassé Hinata ! Cela signifierait qu'il trompait Sakura et Yumina le prendrait mal. Même si, concrètement, il n'avait jamais trompé Sakura. Mais ça, la petite Uchiwa ne le savait pas.

- Papa a fait du mal à une personne que Toto apprécie beaucoup, expliqua-t-il, sans en dire plus.

- Oh… Alors Toto a eu raison de te frapper !

Sasuke attrapa Yumina et la serra contre lui.

- Peut-être… mais tu ne dois pas prendre exemple sur lui pour autant ! D'accord ?

Rapidement, elle hocha la tête.

- Promis Papa !

Elle entoura le cou de son père de ses deux petits bras et se serra contre lui.

X-X-X

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Hinata, incertaine.

- Puisqu'on te le dit ! insista Ino.

- Mais…

- Tu ne nous crois pas ? se vexa Sakura.

- Non mais…

- Lance-toi ! la convainquit la blonde.

La Hyûga réfléchit à tout ce que les filles venaient de lui dire. En effet, ce serait le rêve si Naruto l'aimait ! Elle s'imaginait déjà, callée au creux de ses bras et lui, la parsemant de baisers-papillons sur le haut de son crâne.

- D'accord !

Elle sourit aux deux autres. Oui, elle se sentait prête à avouer ses sentiments au garçon de ses rêves.

- Naruto ! Ramène-toi ! hurla Sakura.

- Il était là ! s'inquiéta la plus jeune.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a rien entendu. On te laisse ! Bye bye !

Les deux adolescentes disparurent, laissant leur amie, désemparée, avec Naruto, qui venait d'apparaître.

- Salut Hinata-chan ! la salua-t-il. Tu voulais me parler ?

- Hum… oui…

- Je t'écoute dans ce cas !

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui dévoile ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- Premièrement… il fa-faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas facile à entendre.

Il arqua un sourcil, curieux d'entendre la suite. Le cœur de Hinata se serra davantage. La suite allait être décisive.

- J-je t'aime…, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Les larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues, en même temps que sa déclaration avait été prononcée. Elle leva sa tête, attendant de voir la réaction de Naruto. Elle fut triste de voir le visage figé de l'Uzumaki.

- Hi… Hinata… Je…

Le silence plana un instant.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque. Je suis désolé.

Les sanglots l'étouffèrent. Sa vue se brouilla. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Hinata-chan !

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne vacille. Il la tint un moment par les épaules, attendant que son malaise passe enfin.

- Ça va ?

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et répondit :

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire jeter.

Elle eut un petit rire jaune puis tourna les talons et disparut.

Fin du chapitre 7

Fin du chapitre. C'est plutôt triste. La réaction de Hinata est vraiment triste. Mais bon ! Vous verrez pour la suite ! ^^

J'y tiens à ce chapitre… Ça fait peut-être longtemps qu'il a été écrit mais il représente assez bien ce qui se passe dans ma vie en ce moment… donc, c'est mon bébé ! XD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! ^^ La suite devrait être postée vendredi, comme d'habitude :D

Bombardez-moi de reviews ! :3

Usagi-chan524


	9. Chapitre 8 : Mes sentiments pour toi

Comme j'en ai marre du suspens qui traîne autour de cette fic au niveau des couples, je vais les dévoiler. Ceux qui préfère garder cela secret pour avoir la surprise de le découvrir plus tard, fermez vos petits yeux ^^ Pour les autres, les couples seront marqués dans le paragraphe _couples_ (en même temps, c'est logique non ? U.U)

Couples : TemaShika ; KibaIno ; NaruHina ; SasuSaku et NejiTen  
Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 8

Ino réfléchissait à sa vie en général, caressant distraitement le poil emmêlé de Kyozetsu. Elle ne savait plus comment elle en était venue à éprouver des sentiments pour son ami d'enfance. Le temps des baisers innocents sur la joue et des courses-poursuite près des rivières, dans lesquelles trébuchait toujours Ino, lui manquait. Plusieurs souvenirs bombardaient son pauvre cerveau à l'instant même et les battements de son cœur ne se faisaient que plus rapides.

Même si Sakura avait eu raison, la jeune blonde s'était refusée à se l'avouer. Tomber amoureuse de Shikamaru était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle avait terriblement peur de perdre son amitié en lui dévoilant son amour. Généralement, elle n'était jamais autant hésitante mais depuis l'année dernière, elle était étrangement différente. Il n'y avait que Sakura qui le lui avait fait remarquer. Les autres s'étaient contentés de garder leurs observations pour eux.

L'orpheline jeta un regard sur son chat. Finalement, l'idée d'avoir rapporté le chaton trouvé presque un an plus tôt chez eux s'était avéré une bonne idée. Si au début, Shikamaru n'avait pas apprécié la présence du chat, il s'était très vite habitué et avait même aimé l'expérience. Lorsqu'il se couchait, à l'intérieur ou encore à l'extérieur, après ses entraînements, Kyozetsu venait souvent le rejoindre et le Nara s'endormait lentement au son des ronrons continuels.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée de la grande maison s'ouvrir, elle se figea. Comme d'habitude, le même scénario allait se produire : il la saluerait, d'une voix monotone et irait se coucher dans la verdure de la cour arrière. Comme attirée, elle le suivrait, lui proposerait pleins de boissons ou de collations puis se tairait et observerait son visage décontracté, caressé par les rayons d'été du soleil. Elle rêverait alors de s'approcher et de lui caresser du bout des doigts le visage. Parfois, tremblante, elle s'y risquait mais retirait tout suite sa main de cette peau défendue. En bref, la routine s'était installée entre les deux colocataires.

Elle déposa Kyozetsu par terre et dévala rapidement les marches pour arriver à la hauteur de son meilleur ami. Elle en avait marre de cette situation ! Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas cacher ses sentiments toute sa vie ! Où était passée la Ino fière, qui se fichait de l'opinion des autres sur elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre comme ça tout de même !

Une fois qu'elle fut face à lui, elle plaqua directement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de la saluer. Ino crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Par la même occasion, elle pesta contre elle-même. Pourquoi elle se croyait être au septième ciel ? Elle avait constamment rêvé, depuis maintenant un an, d'embrasser les lèvres à l'apparence si dures de Shikamaru. Maintenant, elle découvrait qu'elles étaient incroyablement douces. Et la raison pour laquelle elle pestait ? Elle ne se serait jamais imaginée être autant vulnérable face à un homme. Généralement, c'étaient les hommes qui étaient à ses pieds, pas le contraire ! Même si à un certain moment, elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse face à la figure d'ange de Sasuke…

Shikamaru la repoussa faiblement. Sur sa figure, une expression choquée régnait. Ino eut un moment peur de sa réponse avant que le jeune homme ne repose timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sourit, convaincue.

- C'était pour ça, hein ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- De quoi ?

- Ton changement de comportement, de caractère… tu étais beaucoup plus douce qu'avant !

- Il me semblait aussi que seule Sakura ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué cela…

- Hum…

- Ça t'a déplu ?

- Au début, non. J'étais même ravi d'avoir la paix. Puis, par la suite, j'ai réalisé que la Ino d'avant me manquait.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit. Le shinobi arqua un sourcil, plus que perplexe. Il appréhendait mal la suite des évènements.

- Compte sur moi pour qu'elle revienne ! Et plus énergique qu'avant !

Shikamaru fit une moue maussade puis souffla :

- Ça va être galère tout ça…

- Peut-être, mais tu m'aimes comme ça !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Qui a parlé d'aimer ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Elle le frappa durement à l'épaule.

- Bon, c'est bon : je retire ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais encore… ?

Il soupira à nouveau, complètement découragée. En effet, elle avait eu raison : la belle jeune fille resplendissante de joie était revenue !

- Tu es la fille la plus gentille, la plus belle et la…

Elle ne put succomber à l'envie de goûter encore à ses lèvres tentatrices, encore trop heureuse d'être enfin aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle avait tant désiré. Le jeune homme répondit volontiers à ses baisers exquis. Il ne savait pas encore tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais il savait que c'était fort, violent même. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus et il ne voulait pas se casser la tête à y réfléchir. Il revenait d'un dur entraînement avec Naruto et était complètement crevé. Il se laissa donc volontiers aller aux bons soins d'Ino.

Fin du chapitre 8

Plutôt court, je vous l'accorde. M'enfin. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu même si c'est du ShikaIno. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le couple préféré de tout le monde mais bon, moi je l'apprécie. Par contre, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas le couple final. Ce couple ne fera que rajouter un peu de rebondissements dans cette histoire.

Prochain chap' la semaine prochaine et je veux des reviews !

Merci !

Usagi-chan524


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une journée à la plage

Hello everyone ! Étant donné que j'ai rien à dire (ça change de d'habitude, vous trouvez pas ? =.=) je vais juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Couples : TemaShika ; KibaIno ; NaruHina ; SasuSaku et NejiTen

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 9

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde était à la plage. Oui, tout le monde : même Sasuke et Neji. À force de persuasion, Tenten avait réussi à convaincre son colocataire à se joindre à eux, tandis que Yumina, Naruto et Sakura avaient dû s'y mettre à trois afin que Sasuke accepte finalement. Le truc : l'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'il se tanne. S'il était habituellement froid, se fichant à peu près de tout, il était difficile de garder son calme à se faire achaler pendant une journée de temps par ces trois boulets ambulants.

Donc, tout le monde était réuni à la plage. C'était une très belle journée d'été pour cela. Les températures chaudes étaient idéales. Parfois, un vent frisquet soufflait sur la côte, donnant des frissons aux adolescents présents.  
Sakura, Yumina et Ino s'amusaient dans le sable. Elles discutant et riaient en enterrant Naruto dans les grains dorés, qui se débattait très faiblement en riant aux éclats ; Shikamaru faisait la sieste, comme à son habitude, avec pour compagnie Sasuke qui n'était pas très loin de rejoindre le pays des rêves lui aussi ; Kiba et Temari faisaient la course afin de déterminer qui des deux courait le plus vite. Il faut croire que c'était Temari, car elle l'emporta haut la main sur le garçon qui ne réprima pas l'insulte envers la jeune femme, qui lui brûlait les lèvres. La blonde le frappa à répétition pour ça, lui répétant sans cesse qu'il était incroyablement macho. Finalement, elle réussit à lui faire avouer que les filles étaient meilleures que les garçons, dans certains domaines… y compris la course !

Pendant que tout le monde s'amusait, Neji, Tenten et Hinata étaient dans l'eau. Ils s'éclaboussaient, se calaient… bref, s'amusaient. Hinata, qui n'avait absolument pas voulu rester à proximité de Naruto, avait insisté pour allée se baigner. Son cousin ainsi que sa meilleure amie l'avaient donc suivi afin de ne pas la laisser seule. De plus, ils étaient assez d'accord pour se baigner, la chaleur de la plage commençant à leur être insupportable.

Quelquefois, des courants plus forts les ramenaient brutalement sur le sable cahoteux de la plage, blessant leurs membres. Même si cela les blessait, cela ne les empêchait tout de même pas d'y retourner. Tenten s'aventurait même un peu trop loin de la berge… Hinata, inquiète pour son amie, lui avait demandé de revenir plus près en voyant une grande vague s'approcher. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'aînée ayant partiellement les oreilles cachées dans l'eau, elle avait mal entendu ce que la jeune fille lui avait recommandé et ne savait donc pas pour la vague…

Tandis que les corps de Neji et Hinata furent projetés violemment sur le sable de la plage, le corps sans résistance de Tenten s'éloignait…

X-X-X

- Shikamaru ! Shikamaru !

- Laisse-moi faire…

Temari fit reculer d'une main la gentille Hinata et donna une bonne tape dans le visage du jeune homme afin qu'il se réveille. Tout le monde rigola en voyant la tête qu'il tira en sortant de sa rêverie. Même si le temps n'était pas à rire, cela leur faisait du bien à tous de se distraire un moment. Naruto imita la tête de Shikamaru qui fronça les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu. Les rires de tout le monde redoublèrent. Sakura brisa par contre le moment :

- On a besoin de toi. Tenten a disparu, emportée par la mer.

Le garçon se redressa rapidement. Temari fut surprise de le voir ainsi. Elle savait qu'il était toujours très actif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis mais cela l'avait étonné à chaque fois. Elle souriait alors. Elle aimait bien ce Shikamaru.

- D'accord, alors on va créer des équipes pour que les recherches aillent plus vite. Sakura, Sasuke, Yumina et Kiba, vous serez ensemble. Ensemble, Ino et Neji…

Ino fit la moue. Elle aurait bien aimé se retrouver seule avec Shikamaru un moment même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le temps pour cela. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle l'aurait à elle seule ce soir…

- Ensuite, Naruto et Hinata, vous ferez équipe.

Hinata laissa son visage crispé. Elle ne voulait laissé filtrer aucune émotion. Elle avait bien changé depuis qu'elle avait confié ses sentiments à Naruto. Elle était plus froide, s'inspirant du caractère de tous les jours de Sasuke… Elle portait toujours des sentiments pour le blond, seulement, elle tentait par tous les moyens de l'oublier et le garçon n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement.

Sasuke tiqua sur le visage de la Hyûga. Cela n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes d'être aussi silencieuse. Depuis quelques temps, il lui semblait qu'elle était déprimée… et il savait que c'était de sa faute. Depuis le jour où il l'avait embrassée, elle était étrangement silencieuse, adoptant une attitude plutôt glaciale.

- Neji et Ino… et finalement, Temari et moi !

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils partirent cinq minutes après, le temps de déterminer quelle équipe explorerait telle partie de la plage.

X-X-X

- Hinata-chan ! Attends-moi !

L'orpheline marchait d'un pas pressé, son byakugan enclenché.

- Hinata !

Il l'agrippa par la main et la tira vers lui. La jeune fille se figea et la colère se lut bientôt dans ses yeux nacrés.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Le shinobi resta choqué par cette brusque demande. Il savait que Hinata l'aimait, alors pourquoi refusait-elle de se laisser approcher par lui ?

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ces derniers temps !?

La rage de ne pas comprendre perçait à présent dans sa voix. Hinata frissonna. Il était rare qu'il parle avec ce ton, et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, cela n'augurait rien de très bon !

- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne ?

En plus d'être froide, elle mentait à présent. En son fort intérieur, elle sentit l'impuissance l'envahir. Elle se sentait atrocement triste depuis que Naruto l'avait rejetée. Un grand mal s'emparait alors de son cœur, venant l'alourdir. Chaque pas semblait lui coûter énormément. Elle s'était donc obligée à remplacer sa peine par de la rancœur, chose qui l'avait beaucoup faite évoluer, niveau caractère. Par contre, Sakura lui avait maintes fois répétés que cela ne ferait qu'empirer sa blessure au cœur.

Le silence inconfortable perdura un bon moment.

- On peut continuer les recherches ? demanda la détentrice du Byakugan d'un ton calme.

Il hocha la tête et ils reprirent les recherches, foulant de leurs pieds nus le sable chaud.

X-X-X

- Bordel ! Elle est où !

Temari regardait d'un œil étrange son coéquipier de recherche. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu comme ça. Elle aimait bien le voir s'inquiéter autant pour ses amis. Une pensée qui n'aurait pas dû exister traversa son cerveau et elle rougit : elle aurait bien aimé qu'il s'inquiète autant pour elle !

- Ça va ? T'es malade ? s'inquiétait justement le garçon en voyant des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Question qui ajouta à son malaise. Elle courut en avant de lui pour se changer les idées, chose qui fit protester le médic-nin.

- Hey ! attends-moi un peu !

- Dépêche-toi ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! le sermonna Temari en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Donc, ils continuèrent les recherches.

X-X-X

- T'as une idée d'où est-ce qu'elle peut être ?

- Probablement proche… t'inquiète Neji…, le rassura Ino.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit que je m'inquiétais aussi ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les recherches, Neji n'arrêtait pas de parler. Pour se calmer, probablement, avait pensé Ino. Elle avait essayé de le calmer mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre son attitude stoïque. Si elle avait tout fait à son arrivée pour le faire parler un tant soit peu, maintenant il lui faisait peur. Elle avait toujours deviné qu'il aimait Tenten et à voir l'état du cousin de Hinata, cela se confirmait automatiquement dans sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais si jamais on ne la retrouve pas ?

- C'était à toi de lui dire que tu l'aimais avant ! Si elle est morte, elle va t'en vouloir…

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le temps pour les blagues, seulement la blonde avait absolument besoin de détendre l'atmosphère. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle sentait qu'elle allait devenir aussi folle que Neji l'était en ce moment.

- Elle est morte tu dis ?

Une expression choquée dessinait son visage. Cela fit rire Ino malgré elle.

- Je dis n'importe quoi Neji. Mais c'est vrai que tu aurais dû lui avouer tes sentiments bien avant ! Ça remonte à quand déjà, trois mois… ? Non, plus que ça ! Quatre…

- D'où est-ce que tu sors tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

- De ma tête, mon grand. Et ma tête devine très bien qui sera ta femme et la mère de tes enfants.

- Ta tête a besoin de repos il faut croire, tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Tu ne la vois toujours pas, s'enquit Ino, à présent d'un ton grave.

Le byakugan enclenché, Neji fouilla les environs de son regard perçant. Il ne vit rien de spécial… à moins que ! Une forme indéfinie se découpait sur le sable. Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent au pas de course, le cœur serré dans leurs poitrines. Ils soupirèrent en découvrant que ce n'était qu'une grosse roche aux contours indéfinis.

- Pfff… un caillou !

Ino s'assit sur le caillou et réfléchit.

- Et si elle _flottait_ sur l'eau ?

Neji ne dit rien et observa la mer. En effet, Tenten pourrait bien être en train de flotter en ce moment. Peut-être avait-elle été assommée par la violence des vagues ou s'était-elle étouffée. Cette éventualité lui fit peur.

Quelque chose de foncé se distingua de l'étendue bleutée de la mer. Il avertit son amie et ils s'approchèrent rapidement. Ils reconnurent les deux macarons bruns qui surmontaient habituellement la tête de Tenten, un peu défaits. Sans attendre qu'Ino le lui demande, le garçon plongea à l'eau et alla rapidement chercher sa colocataire. Elle ne semblait pas respirer.

- Fais-lui le bouche-à-bouche pendant que je préviens les autres !

Il obéit. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de la kunoïchi et lorsqu'il fut pour souffler de l'oxygène dans sa bouche, le cri suraigu de la blonde le fit sursauter violemment.

- Je croyais que tu allais courir !

- Hors de question ! C'est beaucoup plus rapide à ma manière, non ?

Elle lui tira la langue. Le Hyûga l'ignora et insuffla de l'air dans la cavité buccale de l'inconsciente.

Fin du chapitre 9

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'y crois pas, j'en suis déjà à mon dixième post ! C'est cool ! =)

Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'attends de vous une review ! ^^

J'updaterai le prochain chapitre comme d'habitude vendredi soir prochain –heure d'Amérique.

Usagi-chan524


	11. Chapitre 10 : La cassette

Chapitre 10 ! Nous y sommes ! =)

Couples : TemaShika ; KibaIno ; NaruHina ; SasuSaku et NejiTen

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 10

Tenten ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière violente. Cela semblait faire longtemps que ses yeux n'avaient pas vu la lumière du jour. Elle voulut étirer ses membres liés mais changea bien vite d'idée en se recroquevillant sur elle-même : tous ses muscles semblaient avoir protesté simultanément à l'exercice.

Elle chercha à savoir dans quel endroit elle se trouvait avant de reconnaître l'odeur caractéristique de Neji. À coup sûr, elle était dans sa chambre. Elle chercha alors à savoir comment elle avait eu toutes ces blessures.

Les souvenirs revinrent brutalement. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir voulu aller plus loin, toujours plus loin, la veille –constata-t-elle après avoir jeté un regard à l'horloge. Alors qu'une vague ramenait les corps des deux Hyûga sur la côte, Tenten s'éloignait toujours, transportée par les flots déchaînés. Elle se souvenait avoir reçu quelque chose de dur sur la tête après s'être débattue violemment pour s'échapper, ce qui expliquait la bosse sur son front.

En posant sa main sur la table de chevet pour reprendre appui sur ses deux jambes, elle bascula et faillit crier sous la douleur en se frappant la table sur le meuble. Elle retomba en même temps sur une de ses jambes blessées, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. La jeune fille releva la tête et lança un regard mauvais à la petite table, comme si cela pouvait la faire s'excuser. Pourtant, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle fronça par contre les sourcils en voyant un morceau de papier fripé bien mis en place de façon à ce qu'elle le voit coincé entre le tiroir et le meuble lui-même. Curieuse, Tenten le prit et lut le papier. C'était évident que si le papier avait été placé comme ça, ce n'était pas sans raison : Neji avait voulu qu'elle le voie.

_« Tenten, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur, pas seulement de te perdre mais aussi de rester toute ma vie seul avec mon seul secret. J'ai hésité plusieurs fois à te le révéler mais Ino m'a finalement convaincu (ou plutôt forcer, vois-le comme tu le souhaites) de te l'écrire : je t'aime…  
Neji »_.

Bientôt, l'encre ne parut plus. C'était bien simple, les larmes coulaient rapidement le long de ses joues, terminant leur course sur le papier qui rendait l'écriture maintenant illisible.

Elle le savait, Neji n'avait jamais été le type de garçons à exprimer ses sentiments. Il ne lui avait peut-être écrit que quelques mots mais cela suffisait amplement à l'émouvoir.

L'orpheline resta un moment dans la pièce, maintenant étendue de tout son long sur le plancher de bois. Tenten se releva plus tard, déterminée à parler à son colocataire.

X-X-X

- Rends-moi cette cassette, idiot !

Naruto courait dans la grande maison des Hyûga, agitant dans tous les sens la cassette qui semblait si importante aux yeux de l'Uchiwa tandis que celui-ci le poursuivait en rageant. Neji pestait dans un coin, ne voulant pas voir sa maison en bordel tandis que ses deux colocataires présents, Hinata et Kiba, essayaient de le calmer. Sakura et Yumina, habituées à ces scènes de tendresse entre l'Uzumaki et Sasuke, souriaient tendrement pendant que Temari, Shikamaru et Ino observaient la scène, complètement choqués.

- Tu peux toujours courir, Sasu-_chou_ !

Il plaça rapidement la cassette dans le lecteur requis pour lire la vidéo tandis que Neji retenait de peine et misère le brun afin que celui-ci ne réduise pas l'appareil en bouillie.

Les yeux des adolescents découvrirent une pièce aux murs blancs. Ils reconnurent sans difficulté une chambre d'hôpital sur l'écran de la télévision.

- Qui a filmé, déjà ? grogna Sasuke.

- Moi ! s'exclama Naruto d'un ton joyeux.

- Rappelle-moi de te le faire regretter…

- Promis ! ajouta le jinchuukiri d'un ton humoristique.

Yumina s'énerva en reconnaissant le visage parfait de sa mère. Un grand sourire éclairait en permanence le visage de Yume malgré la fatigue apparente qui l'habitait. Elle avait de beaux yeux bruns chocolat plutôt étirés sur les côté, en forme d'amandes. Ses longs cheveux bruns pâles retombaient devant sa figure, lui donnant un petit air mystérieux.

Si Sasuke était agacé, il se calma rapidement en voyant la réaction de sa fille de quatre ans. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle ne dit rien, trop concentrée sur les images qui défilaient à l'écran. Elle s'était revue, à peine âgée de vingt-quatre heures.

_« - Yume Atori ! cria le nouveau père Uchiwa en entrant brusquement dans la chambe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que… !  
_

_-Chut ! Tu vas la réveiller ! le sermonna-t-elle. Et puis, nous sommes dans un hôpital Sasu-chou. Fais donc preuve d'un peu plus de savoir-vivre ! »  
_

_Évidemment, le surnom Sasu-chou venait d'elle. Naruto l'avait par la suite souvent utilisé pour agacer son meilleur ami et rival de toujours.  
_

_« - Et violer les gens, tu crois que ça fait preuve de beaucoup de savoir-vivre ? »  
_

_Les yeux de Yume étincelaient à la faible lumière de la pièce. Il était évident qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup de la réaction de son ancien amant. De plus, les regards complices qu'elle échangeait avec Naruto étaient assez explicites.  
_

_« - J'espère qu'elle est belle au moins !  
_

_- Le portrait de son père ! affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire fier.  
_

_- Encore une chance qu'elle ne te ressemble pas…, souffla le shinobi. »  
_

_Il y eut un moment de silence puis :  
_

_« - Aïe ! s'exclama Sasuke, surpris. Mais t'es timbrée ma parole !  
_

_- Je sais, merci ! »  
_

_Elle lui présenta toutes ses dents dans un grand sourire édenté. L'Uchiwa soupira : elle était toujours aussi gamine, même après autant d'années !  
_

_L'objet qu'elle lui avait lancé était une boîte de mouchoirs. Heureusement, ce n'était rien de très blessant…  
_

_Le garçon s'approcha du petit berceau où avait été déposé son bébé. Elle avait beaucoup de cheveux sur la tête, pour n'être née qu'une journée plus tôt ! Yume avait bien raison : elle était tout son portrait.  
_

L'enregistrement coupa là. Le père de famille était plutôt vexé à présent, tout le monde ayant ri en le voyant se faire heurter par une boîte de papiers-mouchoirs et laisser échapper une plainte. Yumina entourait son cou et le serrait de toutes ses maigres forces, essayant de lui remonter le moral du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- C'était touchant, vraiment…

La personne qui avait dit ça essuya une larme d'émotion.

- Tenten !

Tout le monde avait réagi à l'unisson. La réaction de Naruto fut par contre plus longue à venir, le jeune homme étant complètement déconnecté de la réalité par sa fixation sur le visage joli de Hinata.

- Tu vas mieux ? s'inquiéta-t-elle justement en premier.

Plusieurs questions suivirent par la suite, toutes prononcées à peu près au même moment et concernant toutes sa santé.

- Oui, je vais bien, assura-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Évidemment, j'ai mal partout mais d'ici deux semaines, tout devrait bien aller !

- Tu nous as faits peur, en tout cas ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! confia Ino.

- Je sais… et j'en suis désolée. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, en accord avec sa résolution.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser, j'ai deux mots à toucher à Neji !

Les regards se firent curieux d'en savoir plus, instantanément mais Tenten les mit dehors rapidement. Pour ce qui était de Kiba et Hinata, elle les obligea à monter à l'étage.

X-X-X

- Tu crois qui se passe quoi en bas ? s'informa Kiba une fois la porte de leur chambre refermée.

- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, avisa l'orpheline d'un ton calme.

- Je parie qu'ils s'embrassent comme des bêtes en bas, devina-t-il, ignorant son amie. Ça doit être chaud !

- Je doute : ils ont tout de même une chambre pour ça !

- On parie, peut-être ? proposa le ninja, un air de défi dans les yeux.

Hinata le défia du regard un moment. Ils ne brisèrent pas le lien, jusqu'à ce que Kiba demande, au bout d'un moment :

- Alors ?

- Pari tenu ! Et sur tout ce que tu veux !

X-X-X

Tenten se positionna directement face à Neji une fois qu'elle fut sûre que tout le monde fut rendu bien loin. Elle le cola à un mur de la grande maison et l'emprisonna entre ses deux bras, prenant ainsi appui sur le mur de plâtre. Son regard était tendre et sérieux à la fois.

- Je t'aime aussi, avoua-t-elle après un très long moment.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, officialisant ainsi leur amour. Neji avait été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, complètement dépassé par cette scène complètement ridicule. Une chose en entraînant une autre, les baisers devinrent rapidement passionnés et enflammés. Neji n'avait présentement plus de chandail et il allait retirer celui de l'orpheline d'un moment à l'autre. Cela n'en fut rien, par contre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

Kiba afficha un sourire satisfait et nargua Hinata :

- Tu vois : je te l'avais bien dit !

Fin du chapitre 10

Voilà ! Je suis fière de ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la scène de la cassette ! Vous me donnerez votre avis !

I want some reviews ! :D

Usagi-chan524


	12. Chapitre 11 : Une fête en l'honneur de

Me revoici ! pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! XD Bon, oki, je me tais… U.U

Couples : TemaShika ; KibaIno ; NaruHina ; SasuSaku et NejiTen

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 11

Yumina pénétra à pas de loup dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle se retenait presque de respirer, ne souhaitant en aucun cas réveiller son père. Sakura manquait à l'appel, voyant Ino très tôt ce matin pour aller cueillir des fleurs, au grand désespoir de Shikamaru : il y avait déjà suffisamment de bouquets dans leur maison.

Une fois rendue près du lit de son paternel, la gamine lui sauta dessus en poussant un fort cri de guerrière. L'adolescent sursauta violemment en repoussant le poids lourd sur le sol dur. Par contre, au lieu de pleurer comme tout bon enfant qui se respecte, la fille de Yume Atori et de Sasuke Uchiwa rit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, Yume ?

Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un grand sourire édenté qui étaient si caractéristiques à sa mère biologique. Elle adorait lorsque son père l'appelait de la sorte. Elle n'avait peut-être que très peu connue sa mère mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'on oublie son existence sur Terre. Le fait qu'on la surnomme ainsi lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

La petite fille monta sur le grand lit double et se coucha près de son père, pour être à sa hauteur. Le ninja de Konoha sourit. Si au début il avait vu sa fille comme un obstacle entre sa réussite personnelle et lui-même, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-il en caressant ses cheveux noirs, qui apparemment n'avaient pas été entretenus ce matin.

- Est-ce que tu aimais mama ? demanda Yumina de sa voix flûtée.

Être directe était un trait de caractère qu'elle avait indubitablement hérité de sa mère. C'était quelque chose qui était loin de déplaire à Sasuke chez une femme.

- Bien sûr. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là…

À coup sûr, la vidéo de la semaine dernière l'avait beaucoup perturbée.

- Non ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes comme tu aimes Saku-chan ? précisa-t-elle.

Le shinobi tiqua. Cela faisait toujours étrange de penser que sa fille croyait qu'il formait un couple avec Sakura et qu'ils vivent le grand amour… alors qu'il n'en était en réalité rien…

- Pas exactement…

La flamme de curiosité qui brillait dans les yeux de l'enfant de quatre ans s'intensifia.

Sasuke hésitait. Lui faire découvrir la vérité pourrait la blesser. Seulement, il avait toujours souhaité lui faire découvrir la vérité le plus tôt possible, afin qu'elle ne vive pas dans le mensonge.

Sasuke se décida à lui raconter l'histoire lorsqu'elle le pinça dans le cou, signe insupportable de son impatience.

- J'aimais bien Maman, seulement, je ne l'aimais pas comme j'aime Sakura.

Si Yumina n'avait pas été présente à ce moment-là, il se serait volontiers frappé. Lorsqu'il avait dit aimer Sakura, cela n'avait pas sonné comme un mensonge éhonté à ses oreilles mais plutôt comme une plaisante réalité.

- Mais il faut s'aimer pour avoir des enfants, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai…

La confusion se lisait à présent sur son visage : il voulait préserver l'innocence de sa fille. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer la vérité sans la blesser. La délicatesse n'avait jamais été son point fort.

- Tu as été un accident…

Les yeux noirs de sa fille se remplirent de larmes à cette annonce, comme il l'avait deviné. Dans sa tête, elle devait fort probablement se dire qu'elle n'avait pas été désirée.

Le jeune homme se rattrapa par contre rapidement, sentant la crise de larmes venir pointer le bout de son nez :

- Maman et moi avons par contre toujours voulu avoir une famille. On était très heureux de savoir que tu allais venir t'ajouter à nos vies.

Il se garda par contre de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment aimée… jusqu'à ce que Sakura rapplique ici.

L'estomac de Yumina gronda, désireux d'être nourri. La gamine rougit.

- On peut déjeuner ?

Le papa hocha de la tête, affirmatif :

- Tu veux des crêpes ?

- Oui !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Très bien, alors le dernier en bas est une poule mouillée !

-X-X-X-

- Il passe chez moi ce soir ! Tu veux que je lui fasse le message ? proposa Naruto.

- S'il te plaît !

Le blond tourna les talons en hochant la tête.

- Attends ! Tu ne te tromperas pas de date ?

Il eut un rire nerveux en se grattant l'arrière du cou.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça Ino ! Tu me connais mieux que ça, quand même !

Ino loucha, complètement découragée.

- Répète-moi ce que tu vas lui dire… On verra…

- Que la fête se déroule chez toi, entre adultes ! On arrive demain soir, à sept heures !

Les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf, la jeune femme ne dit rien.

- T'es impressionnée, pas vrai ?

Elle acquiesça en silence.

- À demain !

-X-X-X-

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke posa un regard curieux et moqueur sur Sakura, complètement saoule. Depuis un bout de temps, Suna envoyait quelques ninja et habitants à Konoha, histoire de repeupler la place. De plus, Iwa prévoyait de s'approprier les terres de la ville presque inhabitée pour une raison X. Ainsi, Suna avait envoyé des hommes afin de protéger sa possession : une guerre risquait fort d'éclater d'ici peu de temps.

De cette manière, Yumina se faisait garder ce soir par une vieille dame très sympathique, ce qui donnait l'occasion à Sasuke et à Sakura de laisser tomber leurs obligations parentales.

- Passe-moi ça !

La jeune femme arracha la bouteille pleine d'alcool des mains de Neji, qui lui, ne lui tendait au départ qu'un verre. Naruto éclata de rire, à côté.

- Sakura ! Tu vas être malade ! s'inquiéta Hinata, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- Donne.

Temari, qui n'avait presque pas bu jusqu'à présent, vola la bouteille que son amie tenait auparavant à deux mains et la but cul-sec. Sakura, après avoir poussé un hurlement indigné, applaudit fortement. La blonde aux quatre couettes eut un étourdissement et faillit tomber à la renverse. Cela n'arriva par contre pas car Shikamaru la rattrapa à temps.

- Oulà ! Attention avec l'alcool !

- Pfff…

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux et partit rejoindre Hinata, à présent seule dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit Kiba en approchant Shikamaru, qui avait une mine sérieuse.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

-Et tu te dis être un génie après ça? se moqua l'homme-chien.

- De quoi tu… ? commença Shikamaru.

- À tout à l'heure !

L'adolescent aux deux marques rouges adresse un clin d'œil à l'autre et alla rejoindre Ino, qui riait bêtement avec Sakura. La jeune blonde sembla se détendre lorsque Kiba passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille. Shikamaru soupira. Il était bien heureux d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec son amie d'enfance : ils n'étaient pas faits pour former un couple. De plus, Ino semblait beaucoup plus heureuse maintenant avec Kiba qu'avec lui, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Le Nara regarda un moment dans le vague, essayant vainement de comprendre. Il ne voyait vraiment pas. Il voulut aller rejoindre Neji mais ne jugea pas que le moment était approprié : il roulait une pelle à sa petite amie Tenten. Il soupira à nouveau et alla rejoindre Sasuke, qui se faisait casser les oreilles par Naruto.

L'Uchiwa souffla. Déjà que Naruto n'était pas vivable ! c'était pire avec quatre bières dans le corps ! Il adressa un regard qui laissa filtrer son découragement à l'adolescent aux cheveux longs qui murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Sasuke eut un sourire entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, les gars ? s'enquit Neji en les rejoignant.

Tenten l'avait délaissé pour rejoindre Kiba sur la piste de danse. Ino et Sakura les regardaient danser en riant toujours.

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas… À l'aide !!

Bâillonné et les mains liées, les trois garçons jetèrent Naruto dans le placard.

-X-X-X-

Tout le petit monde était attablé autour de la grande table à manger d'Ino. S'ils avaient mangé plus tôt, il restait quand même de la croustade aux pommes dans le réfrigérateur, qui n'attendait qu'eux. Shikamaru avait faut plusieurs sous-entendus sur les mauvais talents culinaires d'Ino, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs regards glacials de la part de la blonde.

- C'est ce soir, je crois, annonça gravement Sasuke.

- Tu crois que la fête est en quel honneur, patate ?

Ino empoigna une cuillère en plastique flexible et envoya un morceau de pomme au visage de l'Uchiwa. Malheureusement, cela foira. Le projectile revola sur le plancher, beaucoup trop loin de sa cible initiale. Sasuke eut un sourire victorieux qui fit ressortir la combativité de l'orpheline.

- Tu veux te battre ! proposa-t-elle à la blague, avec un certain sérieux.

- Tu te ramasserais bien vite à l'hôpital si j'acceptais… fillette !

- Il a osé ! s'exclama Tenten, outrée.

Alors que Ino quittait la table, ses poings repliés, pour se rapprocher de Sasuke qui lui souriait moqueusement, Kiba, qui revenait des toilettes, bouscula Hinata qui, penchée pour prendre une bouchée de croustade, tomba tête la première dans son assiette. Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel Kiba s'excuse en se tordant de rire.

- En tout cas, c'est ce qui s'appelle… tomber dans les pommes ! s'exclama Sakura en tapotant le dos de son amie, en signe d'excuse.

La Hyûga esquissa un sourire en essayant d'enlever le plus de purée de son visage. Elle quitta la table et se rendit à la salle de bain à son tour, afin d'enlever tout ça plus concrètement. Elle entendit quelqu'un marmonner violemment et se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. La cadette ignora les bruits étranges et alla rincer son visage. Par contre, en revenant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'activer son byakugan, un peu inquiète. Hinata arqua un sourcil en remarquant que ce n'était que Naruto. Probablement Sasuke en avait-il eu marre de devoir le supporter et il l'avait embarré là. Elle s'approcha et ouvrit la porte du placard. Les yeux bleus du garçon la remerciaient en silence. Elle sourit.

La jeune fille s'approcha et détacha le bout de tissu autour de sa bouche qui l'empêchait de parler. Elle eut droit à une salve de « merci ». Elle rencontra par contre un problème de taille lorsqu'il lui fallut détacher les liens qui maintenaient les mains du garçon l'une à l'autre : son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Si au début, elle avait essayé d'oublier l'amour qu'elle portait à Naruto, maintenant, elle en était incapable. Elle reconnaissait en lui son âme-sœur et se trouvait stupide de penser à lui de cette manière. Elle savait bien qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas l'oublier. N'y avait-il que la mort pour occulter tous ces tourments ? L'adolescente se refusait à y croire.  
Hinata focalisa son esprit sur autre chose que la chaleur de ses mains. Les siennes étaient toujours froides. Le contraste était étonnant. Au bout de cinq minutes de concentration extrême, elle réussit à libérer son ami. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'orpheline ne se décide à se lever. Elle en avait marre du malaise.

- Hinata-chan !

La détentrice du byakugan se retourna, espérant qu'il lui demande de rester avec lui. Elle fut malheureusement déçue :

- Je… rien… laisse tomber…

Il lui fit un petit sourire triste. Elle, elle eut le cœur en miettes.

Fin du chapitre 11

Alléluia ! Il était TEMPS ! Depuis le début de l'histoire ou presque que j'en suis à ce stupide chapitre 11… Mon inspiration m'avait quitté, faut-il croire. J'espère maintenant que cela va aller mieux.

Pour ce qui est du mot de jeu pourri « tomber dans les pommes », il vient de moi XD Fallait absolument que je le place, désolée… .

Sinon, Naruto, il est con… Hinata elle souffre beaucoup… Mais ça va s'arranger !

Les reviews encouragent l'auteur pour la suite ! ;)

Usagi-chan524


	13. Chapitre 12 : Un départ précipité

Vous croyez que la fin est pour bientôt, je me trompe ? Il reste encore un petit peu moins que 10 chapitres !

Couples : TemaShika ; KibaIno ; NaruHina ; SasuSaku et NejiTen

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 12 :

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, c'est à cause de la froideur du lit. D'habitude, elle est habituée à se réveiller dans ces conditions, seulement, maintenant, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Parce qu'elle _l_'a fait. Parce que peut-être que dans un mois, elle pourrait allée voir Hinata et apprendre qu'elle est enceinte de Sasuke. Pourtant, lorsque Sakura était jeune et qu'elle pensait à sa vie de plus tard, rien n'était comme ça. Elle était vêtue de beaux vêtements, callée aux creux des bras de son beau mari, qu'elle s'imaginait autrefois être Itachi. Elle déglutit difficilement en se remémorant ce souvenir : Itachi. Il lui avait mené la vie dure lorsqu'elle était jeune. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de l'admirer en silence. Un peu comme Hinata avec Naruto.

Ensuite, elle s'était imaginée avec pleins de beaux enfants. De ce côté-là, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre : elle avait Yumina. Quoique ce ne soit pas sa fille de sang, elle était très heureuse de s'occuper d'elle. Lors de temps libres, il n'était pas rare qu'elles sortent et lui apprenne les propriétés de certaines plantes. Ce qu'elle aimait beaucoup faire aussi, c'était de l'emmener chez Hinata où la petite fille apprenait la cuisine. Elle avait apparemment un don et un très grand intérêt pour cela.

Après, elle s'imaginait vivant dans un grand palace et dans une ville où elle occuperait un poste très important : elle vivait effectivement dans un palace mais habitait aussi une ville considérée inhabitée par les pays voisins.

À chaque matin, lorsqu'elle se réveillait et posait ses deux orbes verts sur le corps endormi de Sasuke, elle se mettait à prier pour que ce cauchemar répétitif cesse un jour. Maintenant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'il la prenne tendrement dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait la veille juste après leurs… _ébats_. L'orpheline savait qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis un moment, seulement, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer aussi doux avec elle. Et elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait du contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

Sakura entendit un cri de rage en bas : Yumina devait être fâchée contre son père. La Haruno soupira et décida de descendre déjeuner avant que cela ne dégénère en guerre. La petite Uchiwa avait beau n'avoir que quatre ans, elle était une véritablement furie lorsqu'elle désirait quelque chose ; et Sasuke était vraiment loin d'être patient. Les deux caractères combinés donnaient quelque chose d'assez effrayant à voir… ou à entendre, selon le cas.

L'adolescente se frotta les yeux afin d'enlever toute trace de sommeil et descendit d'un pas énergique : les deux autres ne devaient pas se douter de la peine qui étreignait avec force son pauvre cœur.

-X-X-X-

Un sanglot à moitié étouffé se fait entendre en bas. Shikamaru grogna. Quand pourrait-il enfin avoir la paix qu'il désire ? Il se retourna et se mit un oreiller sur les oreilles. Il passa quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se lève, vaincu : les pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas, devenant de plus en plus fort.

Il descendit d'un pas lent et sans efforts : on ne devait pas trop lui en demander, quand même !

Il fut étonné de rencontrer Temari dans son salon, pleurant sur l'épaule de Hinata. Il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait. Depuis quand la blonde originaire de Suna pleurait-elle ?

- Salut, femme galère…

Hinata lui lança un regard froid lui signalant de se taire. Il haussa des épaules. S'il l'appelait comme ça, s'était simplement pour voir la gravité de la situation : il souhaitait qu'elle lui réplique aussi froidement que d'habitude. Cela n'arriva par contre pas. La jeune femme pleura encore plus fort.

Le Nara s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Il voulut lui adresser quelques mots tendres pour la calmer mais elle réagit plutôt violemment. Elle donna un coup d'épaule et se dégagea de la poigne douce de Hinata qui sursauta sous l'effet de surprise. La blonde dévisagea Shikamaru.

- Ne m'approche surtout pas !

En fait, ce qui perturbait autant Temari, c'est qu'elle avait vu Shikamaru embrasser Ino, il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Cela l'avait profondément blessé et elle avait essayé du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se protéger. Ainsi, elle s'était éloignée le plus possible du jeune homme et avait commencé à être froide avec Ino, qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. De plus, le fait que l'orpheline sorte avec Kiba avait rajouté de la complexité à la situation.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'exclama l'adolescent aux cheveux longs.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu nous mens tous !

Il réfléchit un moment, pesant ses mots :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'Ino ! et de toi !

- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne Temari ! Et puis, en quoi ça te dérange ?

Elle déglutit : elle venait de se mettre dans une fâcheuse position.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Je vais te le dire Nara ! Tu m'agaces avec tes manières de mec sensible ! Je te déteste !

- Et je peux savoir en quel honneur ?

- Parce que je t'aime ! Depuis un moment déjà…

Hinata regarda, gênée, ses deux amis. Elle n'avait vraiment pas sa place ici. Elle décida subtilement de s'éclipser.

Cette déclaration ne lui fit rien. Du moins, pas sur le moment. Son cerveau ne sembla pas comprendre immédiatement mais son cœur lui criait de se venger pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur comme il la détestait.

Qu'elle agisse aussi étrangement avec lui ces derniers jours l'avait rendu très irritable et il souhaitait plus que jamais la voir disparaître. Des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais du prononcer sortirent donc de sa bouche :

- Alors pars ! Ce n'est pas le même cas pour moi…

Elle allait répliquer quelque chose de méchant mais se tut. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau une dernière fois et elle devint subitement douce et faible. Elle devint la fille qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde : la pauvre petite Temari. Il savait que c'était de sa faute mais il n'arrivait pas à s'excuser. L'envie de la voir souffrir était trop grande.

- Très bien…

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Le Nara ne put résister à cet élan et y prit même un grand plaisir.

- Je te déteste… salaud…

Et elle disparut.

-X-X-X-

Plusieurs jours ont passé depuis le départ de Temari, écoulant rapidement deux mois. Shikamaru avait emménagé dans la demeure des Hyûga, cédant sa maison à Ino et à Kiba.

La relation entre Naruto et le Nara s'était rapidement dégradée, jusqu'à être considérée comme une histoire du passé : le blond l'accusait du départ de son ancienne colocataire. Le génie s'était même ramassé à l'hôpital pour ça : le Jinchuukiri n'avait pas contenu sa force et avait frappé trop fort. Depuis, Hinata ne lui adressait plus la parole. Encore une fois, le garçon mettait cela sur le dos du médic-nin. Selon lui, il avait toutes les raisons de le détester et Shikamaru ne faisait rien pour montrer qu'il était blessé, ce qui affectait davantage l'humeur de Naruto. Sakura avait essayé de les faire réconcilier avec l'aide d'Ino mais cela s'était avéré inutile.

Depuis le fameux soir, Hinata, Ino et Tenten étaient enceintes. Les trois jeunes femmes en étaient très heureuses. Par contre, les réactions des pères étaient bien différentes l'une de l'autre : Kiba était très heureux ; Neji s'inquiétait beaucoup et Shikamaru ne réagissait aucunement : il ne réagissait plus du tout depuis le départ de Temari. C'était peut-être lui qui lui avait dit de partir mais il regrettait vraiment ses paroles à présent. Le garçon n'avait qu'une envie : courir à Suna afin de la ramener ici. Il serait prêt à utiliser la force si cela était nécessaire. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait combien elle lui était nécessaire. Tout lui semblait fade à présent. Malgré tout, cela lui était impossible : la guerre commençait demain…

Fin du chapitre 12

Plutôt court et ennuyant mais bon. C'est plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose. Plus, s'il est un peu étrange, c'est que c'est un deux chapitres combinés ensemble. Comme ils étaient trop courts, j'ai du les coller. Juste un truc… étant donné qu'Ino et Kiba sont en couple, les paires que Gaara avait décidées ont un peu changées… Au lieu d'être Hinata et Kiba et Ino et Shikamaru, ça a plutôt été Ino et Kiba et Hinata et Shikamaru. Donc voilà !

Les reviews font toujours plaisir ! ;)

Usagi-chan524


	14. Chapitre 13 : Les retombées du combat

Hello tout le monde ! Du retard, comme d'hab mais bon... léger détail… nous sommes avant Noël, pour cette raison, j'ai beaucoup d'étude et de devoirs à compléter pour l'école. C'est de la merde. Mais bon, tout le monde passe par là, non ? Faut bien se forcer un jour ou l'autre !

Couples : TemaShika ; KibaIno ; NaruHina ; SasuSaku et NejiTen

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 13 :

Les jours qui suivirent le début de la guerre furent bien évidemment les plus durs. Les filles ne dormaient et ne mangeaient presque plus tellement elles étaient rongées par l'angoisse. Lorsqu'elles réussissaient finalement à se faire emporter par les bras de Morphée, elles se réveillaient généralement en hurlant, ayant probablement vu dans l'un de leurs nombreux rêves une atrocité sans nom. Inutile de dire qu'elles s'inquiétaient énormément pour les garçons partis se jeter dans le champ de l'action.

Même si elles ne le désiraient pas, les adolescentes étaient forcées de manger : leurs futurs enfants avaient besoin de force. Sakura faisait mécaniquement la même chose, pensant intérieurement qu'elle aurait bien aimé porter l'enfant de Sasuke. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois ! comme on dit. Malheureusement, une opportunité comme celle-là ne se reproduirait probablement jamais… Enfin, encore faudrait-il que les garçons survivent…

Il passa cinq jours… cinq jours plus affreux les uns que les autres. Ino et Tenten commençaient sérieusement à délirer, folles d'inquiétude pour leur copain respectif. Elles essayaient vainement de se rassurer l'une l'autre. Sakura entortillait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt tandis que Hinata avait repris sa vieille habitude de ses jeux de main… celle qui avait autrefois tant déplut à Neji ainsi qu'à Naruto.

Lorsque finalement un homme cogna à la porte et glissa une lettre sous la porte, les émotions s'entrechoquèrent violemment dans le cœur des kunoïchis. C'était le moment qu'elles attendaient avec fébrilité depuis plus d'une demi-semaine et pourtant, personne ne se décida à ouvrir cette lettre. Les filles se la passèrent un bon moment, ne souhaitant aucunement décacheter cette enveloppe. Et si elle était porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles ? Elles préféraient encore ne pas le savoir.

Finalement, Hinata consentit. Elle l'ouvrit et resta silencieuse un bon moment, ses yeux parcourant rapidement l'écriture tâchée de sang. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux : la scène de la guerre s'imaginait facilement dans sa tête. Les images défilaient malgré elle et l'horreur qui s'y voyait le foudroyait… surtout qu'il s'agissait de gens qu'elle aimait…

La Hyûga repoussa le papier loin de son champ de vision. Sakura et Tenten refusèrent d'un signe de tête de lire la lettre et sortirent immédiatement de la maison. Elles devaient se rendre à l'hôpital immédiatement. La détentrice du byakugan les suivit. Ino ne bougea pas et prit la lettre qui était retombée par terre. Elle la lit à son tour… et tomba.

-X-X-X-

- Sakura-chan !

La jeune fille sursauta en reconnaissant la voix grave de son ami. Elle se retourna et lui sauta au cou. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée pour lui ! Lorsqu'elle détacha son corps du sien, elle remarqua immédiatement sa mine sombre.

Hinata eut un horrible pincement au cœur en voyant l'état de Naruto. Il avait des bandages un peu partout sur le corps. Ne se promenant qu'en simple pantalon de toile (recommandation des médecins-ninjas), il était facile pour elle de le constater. De plus, il n'était pas habituel de le voir aussi abattu. Elle devinait un évènement assez grave et sa seule envie était de le prendre dans ses bras et d'effacer sa lourde peine. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas son rôle.

Tenten, quant à elle, cherchait désespérément des yeux son amour. Elle faillit hurler de joie lorsqu'elle le vit sortir des toilettes. La jeune femme s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas le lâcher. Neji se permit un petit sourire malgré les circonstances.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme !

La Haruno eut un petit rire stressé et forcé. Le regard implorant que Naruto lui lança la cloua sur place.

- Le cœur de Sasuke ne bat plus…, annonça gravement Shikamaru, qui venait d'apparaître.

- Quoi !? Tu plaisantes !

Hinata déglutit. Son corps trembla en entier : elle le savait avant même de poser les pieds dans cet établissement. Naruto remarqua sa réaction et se plaça derrière elle. Il entoura son corps de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui pour l'apaiser. Hinata n'eut pas la force de se débattre. En même temps, elle était tellement bien…

- Si on ne trouve pas donneur de cœur d'ici trois jours, il mourra… Pour le moment, une équipe de médic-nins entière veille à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.

- Je veux faire partie de l'équipe de médecins, décida Sakura.

- Moi aussi ! ajouta Hinata.

- Ton état ne te le permet aucunement, refusa Shikamaru en louchant sur le ventre de la Hyûga.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était rempli d'assurance et de détermination. Neji fut fier de sa cousine : il devait bien admettre qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un de très fort.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qui décide !

Les deux filles médic-nins eurent un regard entendu et disparurent.

-X-X-X-

- Nono-chan !

Yumina dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et alla serrer très fort sa marraine contre elle.

- Pourquoi tu pleures !

Sans que la petite ne s'en aperçoive, Ino cacha la lettre qu'elle venait tout juste de lire dans ses pantalons. Il ne fallait pas que la gamine découvre que Kiba avait disparu… et surtout pas que son père était maintenu artificiellement en vie !

- Tout va bien… Nono-chan est simplement un peu fatiguée… Tu veux faire des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat pour le retour des autres ?

-X-X-X-

- Attendez-moi !

Hinata courut rejoindre un homme de la rue qui portait le bandeau de Suna. Cela lui prit un bon moment avant d'arriver finalement à sa hauteur. Elle avait couru toute la journée afin d'aider à soigner Sasuke et son ventre proéminant commençait à la fatiguer sérieusement. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de refus. Malgré tout, elle se le refusait. On n'avait trop besoin d'elle pour qu'elle se permette une pause. Si elle faisait tous ses efforts, c'était parce qu'elle souhaitait revoir s'épanouir la bonne humeur sur les visages de ses amis. Le sourire qui lui manquait le plus était celui de Naruto. L'effet bienfaiteur et dévastateur qui lui tordaient le ventre autrefois n'était plus. La peine qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis la situation était grande. Depuis le début de la journée, son rayon de soleil ne lui avait pas même offert un seul sourire réchauffant.

- Monsieur !

Elle souffla lorsque l'homme se retourna finalement pour lui faire face. Au moins, elle ne s'était pas trompée de personne ! Encore une chance !

- Vous faites parti de la garde rapprochée du Kazekage Gaara, il me semble ?

- Écoutez _mad'zelle, _je n'ai pas le temps pour vous ! Je dois repartir pour Suna dans quelques minutes ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il recommença à marcher à vive allure et Hinata dut se remettre à courir pour le rattraper.

- Je veux tout simplement savoir comment va Temari !

Le ninja s'arrêta brusquement et la future mère lui fonça dedans en grimaçant : il était vraiment costaud !

- Elle n'est pas à Konoha présentement ?

Fin du chapitre 13

Étant donné qu'on m'a demandé de boucler cette histoire avant de disparaître complètement du site, j'obtempère… Mais, vous remarquerez que les chapitres sont de moins bonne qualité et beaucoup plus courts que d'habitude. Je m'en suis un peu lassée, voilà pourquoi. Mais bon, je fais tout de même un dernier effort pour ceux qui continuent à me lire !

Oh ! aussi ! J'ai une autre fic, un recueil avec mes couples préférés de OS (un total de 5) et il manque de visites pas mal… Si ça vous tente, allez y jeter un œil --- « J'ai besoin de toi »

Merci ! Shootez les comm'z ! ;)

Usagi-chan524


	15. Chapitre 14 : Je souris à la mort

11 jours ! Il reste que 11 jours ! :D J'ai hâteuh !!!

Couples : TemaShika ; KibaIno ; NaruHina ; SasuSaku et NejiTen

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 14 :

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour des garçons. La plupart des ninjas de Suna étaient repartis dans leur village, porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles : la disparition de Temari ainsi que la mort de plusieurs de leurs hommes. Cela brasserait probablement beaucoup à Konoha dans quelques jours. Il y avait de fortes chances même que le Kazekage lui-même se déplace pour parler aux adolescents.

La veille, la nomination de Naruto en tant que Sixième Hokage avait finalement été prononcée : Konoha serait maintenant reconnu comme un pays ninja. Bien sûr, avant de se mettre à festoyer, ils avaient d'autres trucs à régler.

Sakura était complètement détruite. Si elle continuait à sourire, par contre, on ne pouvait plus voir dans ses yeux verts la flamme fière et triomphante qui y brillait normalement. L'inquiétude avait plutôt pris place.

Yumina, elle, avait appris la nouvelle par Neji qui s'était malencontreusement échappé devant elle. La petite avait été surprise mais avait feint bien aller. Par contre, le soir, lorsqu'elle était seule dans son lit, la barrière d'émotions se brisait finalement et se permettait enfin de pleurer.

Sakura pleurait alors elle aussi, seule à la cuisine. Elle se remémorait alors les remarques déplaisantes que lui adressait souvent le père de famille. En plus, ses lèvres et son cœur la brûlaient à un point inimaginable lorsqu'elle se souvenait ses faux baisers étrangement bons malgré leur froideur, lorsque Yumina était présente.

La médic-nin avait, à plusieurs reprises, tentée de consoler sa fille de quatre ans. Malheureusement, Sasuke l'avait bien vite contaminée avec les règles du clan Uchiwa. La fillette n'accepterait donc et n'avouerait jamais avoir pleuré devant quelqu'un.

Sakura était seule ce soir-là, dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sasuke. Elle se répétait avec douleur que c'était peut-être la dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle le voyait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Après tout, elle pouvait bien se permettre de flancher cette fois-ci ! Qui pourrait en témoigner, de toute façon ?

Son cœur se serra fortement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle s'imagina Sasuke ouvrir finalement les yeux et la narguer : « Toujours en train de pleurer, pouilleuse ? ». Par contre, cela n'arriverait jamais. Elle pouvait tout de suite s'en persuader.

L'adolescente sursauta violemment en sentant un poids inconnu et innatendu se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner : si on venait pour l'enlever à ce monde, c'était tant mieux : elle était prête et n'attendait que ça.

Alors qu,elle s'offrait en entier à la mort, sans même penser une seconde à sa fille, elle sentit la main remonter le long de sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux verts encore brillants de larmes.

- Vous semblez beaucoup tenir à lui…, énonça simplement la personne d'une voix douce.

Elle devina facilement un vieil homme en se fiant à sa voix usée et grave. Elle serra les poings, furieuse qu'on lui rappelle cet attachement et que cette intrusion ne corresponde pas au moment où la Mort viendrait finalement la chercher, lui volant son dernier souffle de vie.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

Sa voix était agressive et elle se serait sur le moment si elle n'était pas aussi triste. De toute façon, l'idée de la mort continuait à lui sourire et elle pensait mettre fin à sa vie après cette petite discussion complètement inutile.

- J'ai une solution pour le sauver…

-X-X-X-

- Nono-chan !

Yumina débarqua en vitesse dans la chambre de sa marraine qui sursauta. L'adolescente lâcha la lettre qu'elle relisait encore, incapable toujours d'y croire, et s'approcha de la petite Uchiwa qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser paraître son inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mina ?

Si son père était le seul à avoir le privilège de l'appeler Yume, Ino était la seule personne à la surnommer Mina. Les autres la surnommaient tous Yumi, surnom qui ne lui déplaisait pas non plus.

- Où est Maman ?

La kunoïchi regarda dans la noirceur encre du ciel et se demanda à son tour ce que pouvait bien fabriquer son amie d'enfance. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à sa filleule et la prit dans ses bras. La fillette se laissa aller à cette étreinte chaleureuse remplie d'amour. Il était rare ces derniers temps qu'on lui accorde autant d'attention. Tout le monde était tellement préoccupé… S'il elle ne disait rien, elle avait par contre un besoin urgent de tendresse en l'absence de sa mère biologique, sa mère et son père. Elle s'inquiétait en pensant que peut-être bientôt aucune de ses trois personnes ne feraient plus parties de sa vie.

- Elle doit avoir passé la nuit à l'hôpital, tenta la blonde.

La gamine hocha la tête lentement.

- Va dormir maintenant, la repoussa-t-elle d'un geste tendre.

- Bonne nuit Nono-chan!

Ino la regarda partir avant de reprendre la lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains auparavant. Deux heures plus tard, elle releva la tête et vit Kiba. Son cœur se serra fortement, à un tel point qu'elle crut qu'il allait arrêter de battre d'un instant à l'autre, et elle s'approcha…

-X-X-X-

Sakura avait accepté avec joie la proposition du vieil homme. Au début, elle avait été dégouttée d'entendre l'inconnu énoncer sa condition mais avait vite changé d'idée en voyant le visage blanc sans vie de Sasuke. Elle s'était donc laissé faire l'amour par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Cela violait peut-être ses principes les plus fondamentaux mais cela permettrait à Sasuke de survivre… et ainsi, lui permettre à elle-même de continuer à vivre.

Comme promis, il resta après tout ça, prêt à donner son cœur pour sauver un shinobi de Konoha.

La Haruno dut par contre aller chercher Shikamaru pour l'opération : elle était bien trop ébranlée pour la réaliser elle-même. Elle amena donc l'inconnu avec elle.

-X-X-X-

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru, Neji et Tenten se tenaient tous les trois face à la porte Est de Konoha, prêts à partir. Ils allaient récupérer Temari pour la ramener ici, de gré ou de force.

Fin du chapitre 14

Fini ! Deux chapitres d'un coup, je suis fière ! Pensez quand même à laisser des comm'z ;)

Le titre du chapitre est une phrase dite dans une chanson --- Je saigne encore (Kyo)

Excellente chanson. Je l'adore. C'est vraiment un excellent groupe.

Usagi-chan524


	16. Chapitre 15 : L'amour est incompris

Un new chapter ! Comme je l'avais promis à certains ! ;)

Waaaaahhhh ! Dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci =D

Couples : TemaShika ; KibaIno ; NaruHina ; SasuSaku et NejiTen

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Chapitre 15 :

- C'est du délire Ino…

- Mais je te dis que je l'ai vu… je le jure…

Elle avait complété sa phrase d'une faible voix. Sakura se retourna vers elle pour constater que ses yeux bleus menaçaient de laisser s'échapper quelques perles d'eau. Elle s'approcha de son amie et la serra dans ses bras.

- Et si je te disais que je te croyais ? Je te donnerais de faux espoirs et loin de moi cette idée…

- Alors tu ne me crois pas ?

- Bien sûr que non…, répondit la jeune mère d'une voix douce.

- Je ne suis pas folle ! Je le vois depuis plus d'une semaine !

- Je te crois aussi… Tu n'es pas folle. Seulement, tu es trop épuisée et trop triste pour te rendre compte que ton cerveau te joue des tours.

La blonde refusa d'un coup catégorique de la tête.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas folle ! Tu crois vraiment que je te raconterais tout ça pour le plaisir ? Je croyais que les amies étaient faites pour s'entraider dans les moments difficiles ! Au lieu de ça, toi, tu me traites de folle !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Ino devait vraiment être épuisée ces derniers temps. Elle se retint de péter un plomb… Après tout, elle lui devait bien ça. Lorsqu'elle avait été à son plus bas, elle avait été là pour elle et s'était occupée de Yumina malgré la tristesse qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Maintenant que Sasuke était tiré d'affaire, la seule à être vraiment triste était la blonde. La plupart des soirs, elle venait en courant rejoindre la maison Uchiwa en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle demandait alors l'autorisation de rester à dormir. Ainsi, elle habitait maintenant là-bas.

- Tu veux qu'on retourne chez toi ce soir… histoire qu'on vérifie ?

La Yamanaka frissonna de tout son être. La maison dans laquelle elle demeurait lui donnait froid dans le dos. Depuis qu'elle était seule, elle détestait y rester. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, son rêve avait toujours été d'obtenir son indépendance très jeune. Maintenant qu'elle avait seize et qu'elle avait rencontré Kiba, cela avait changé du tout au tout.

Elle hocha malgré tout la tête. Elle avait vraiment envie de prouver à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait raison. Ainsi, ce soir, ils retourneraient dans la maison des Inuzuka.

-X-X-X-

Installés l'un contre l'autre contre un mur de la petite chambre qu'ils avaient pris pour tous les trois, Neji et Tenten discutaient tranquillement. Leurs mains et leurs jambes étaient entrelacées et leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Une fois de temps à autres, ils échangeaient des baisers plus ou moins passionnés selon les circonstances.

- Tu crois qu'il va la retrouver ?

- J'en suis sûr…

- Pourquoi ça ?

Neji plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa petite amie, une lueur amusée.

- Pour une fille, tu me déçois beaucoup…, la taquina-t-il en faisant mine d'être sérieux sans toutefois l'être vraiment.

Elle fronça les sourcils, faussement piquée à vif.

- Explique-toi dans ce cas si tu es si intelligent que ça…

Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

- Il l'aime… alors il tentera le tout pour le tout pour la récupérer… Même si ça signifie de devoir avertir Gaara pour ça…

- Ce serait vraiment en dernier recours ! s'exclama Tenten en s'imaginant les conséquences de ce geste. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que les shinobis de Suna ne nous aient pas posé de questions à propos de Temari dès notre entrée ici. Normalement, ils auraient pu nous emprisonner, sous ordre de Gaara !

- Non, pas nous… Shikamaru seulement…

- Oui c'est vrai. Le pauvre… il doit tellement se sentir mal… Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place…

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors profite au lieu de te sentir mal !

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un baiser plus qu'explicite. Tenten se laissa emportée sur le lit en opposant un peu de résistance, seulement pour le plaisir de l'entendre grogner.

-X-X-X-

Une cuisse à découvert pendait le long du lit. Shikamaru manifesta sa présence par un raclement de gorge gêné. Neji ouvrit ses yeux lattés et brassa un peu Tenten afin de la réveiller. Ses joues se colorèrent de rose lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus seule avec son amant. Celui-ci affichait un petit sourire malicieux, riant intérieurement de la gêne de sa copine.

- Je ne veux pas avoir de détails…, laissa tomber le Nara.

Le rougissement sur les joues de l'adolescente s'accentua davantage lorsqu'elle sentit la main froide du père de son futur enfant remonter le long de sa cuisse. Elle le foudroya du regard et il lui répondit par une grimace vile.

- Enfant…, souffla une voix bien connue.

La silhouette de Temari se dessina lentement dans l'ouverture de la porte. Neji et Tenten écarquillèrent des yeux surpris pendant que la jeune blonde leur offrait un grand sourire édenté et que Shikamaru affichait une mine satisfaite.

-X-X-X-

Les feuilles tourbillonnaient face à elle. Elle, elle ne prenait à peine conscience de ce qui se passait. Normalement, elle adorait observer les feuilles d'automne se détacher des branches d'arbre et être emportées par le vent, seulement maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à rester concentrée.

Depuis que Hinata avait revu un sourire s'épanouir sur les lèvres de Naruto, elle avait toujours envie de plus. La période difficile qu'elle venait tout juste de traverser lui avait prendre conscience d'une chose : il fallait foncer dans la vie afin d'obtenir quelque chose. Et ça, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle qui était amoureuse de ce garçon depuis plus de cinq ans n'avait réussi qu'à lui dire une fois trois petits mots qui résumaient si bien son état d'esprit.

La Hyûga leva la tête au ciel, laissant perler les gouttelettes d'eau sur son visage qui roulèrent le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser au sol. Peu de temps après, ses propres larmes vinrent se mêler à l'eau ruisselante. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait gardées pour elle-même ces derniers jours ressortaient finalement. Même lorsque Tenten, sa meilleure amie de toujours, lui demandait si ça allait, elle mentait. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais menti à personne.

Elle voulut hurler sa rage à ce dieu, ce dieu qui l'avait oublié. L'une de ses amies avait failli perdre l'amour de sa vie et avait sérieusement pensé au suicide, son autre amie avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait profondément et une gamine de quatre ans avait manqué perdre toute sa famille. Venait en dernier bien sûr, les sentiments non-réciproques qu'elle éprouvait pour ce blond si naïf et attachant qui serait prêt à soulever une montagne pour faire plaisir à un ami… ne serait-ce que pour un mini-sourire. Voilà ce qu'elle voulut hurler au ciel. Pourtant, elle se retint. Parce que, même dans les situations les plus désespérées, il y toujours une autre porte, une porte qui pourrait s'ouvrir sur la lumière. Et Hinata n'allait surtout pas manquer cette occasion !

La kunoïchi se releva lentement, prenant soin de ne pas brusquer ses muscles endoloris et s'étira. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle commença à marcher en direction de chez Naruto. Elle avait sérieusement besoin de lui confier tout son mal. Il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait l'aider à se sentir mieux…

-X-X-X-

Shikamaru et Temari avaient quitté la chambre un moment, donnant le temps à Neji et à Tenten de se rhabiller. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, la grande blonde reçut son amie comme un boulet. Elle sourit et la pressa contre elle. Partir de Konoha n'avait pas été chose facile pour elle mais ça avait été le seul moyen de faire réagir celui qu'elle aimait. Elle était loin de regretter ses choix, même si ça avait fait souffrir ses amis.

- Où étais-tu ? questionna la maîtresse d'armes.

La kunoïchi de Suna lança un regard moqueur à Shikamaru qui soupira :

- Madame était tranquillement installée chez elle et rêvassait… En désespoir de cause, je me suis rendue là-bas afin d'avertir Gaara pour qu'il envoie des hommes à la recherche de sa sœur. Lorsque je suis arrivée là-bas, le Kazekage est resté relativement calme mais j'en ai quand même souffert… La preuve, demain j'aurai mille et un hématomes sur le corps…

- C'est bien fait pour toi d'ailleurs ! l'agaça Temari.

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer à parler :

- Lorsque Kankurô est arrivé, ç'a été pire. Il a d'abord gueulé puis a lancé sa marionnette contre moi. Heureusement que Gaara n'est plus ce qu'il était et qu'il l'a empêché de continuer…

« Donc, par après, ils m'ont expliqué le plus naturellement du monde que tout ça n'était qu'une comédie montée de toute pièce pour me faire payer d'avoir fait souffrir Temari…

- Et on a fait l'amour, ajouta cette-dernière.

- Tu n'étais tout de même pas obligée de le préciser, souffla-t-il.

- Mais je t'aime Shika-chou ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air coquin en s'approchant de lui et en passant distraitement son doigt sur les contours des joues du garçon.

- Temari…

Le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues. Il tenta de la repousser mais cela fut dit d'une façon si peu convaincante que la jeune femme ne recula pas.

- Trop fort ! lança Tenten en riant.

- Regarde qui parle…, chuchota Neji en roulant des yeux et en se remémorant le moment où les deux autres étaient entrés dans la chambre et que Tenten rougissait comme une pivoine.

La kunoïchi de Konoha se renfrogna et donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son copain. Puis, elle alla se mettre du côté de Temari.

- Les femmes au pouvoir ! s'exclama la brune.

- Ouais, les femmes au pouvoir !

- Vous voulez vous battre pour vérifier ? proposa Neji, toujours prêt à se battre.

- Quand tu veux ! accepta Temari.

- Ça va être galère…

- Avant ça, on règle la chambre ! proposa Tenten.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de commencer à préparer ses bagages. Maintenant que Temari était parmi eux, ils pouvaient repartir pour Konoha. La mission était complétée.

-X-X-X-

- Naruto-kun !

Perché sur le haut de son toit, Naruto la vit arriver à la course. Pour lui faciliter la vie à cause de son état, il décida de sauter pour atterrir à sa hauteur. Elle lui sourit tendrement et le remercia.

- Tu as pleuré ? s'inquiéta-t-il en remarquant les sillons blancs qui étaient apparus le long de ses joues.

Bien sûr, il faut dire qu'il avait arrêté de pleuvoir. L'adolescente était passée chez Ino un instant afin de vérifier si elle n'était pas trop traumatisée de se retrouver encore une fois dans cette maison. Cela lui avait pris trois heures de sa soirée. Malgré son besoin de se confier à Naruto, elle avait été heureuse d'avoir fait sourire à quelques reprises son amie. En repartant, elle était soulagée de savoir Sakura et Yumina avec elle. Il était clair, en regardant la blonde, qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Ses yeux étaient ternes et arqués de cernes et elle délirait parfois. La jeune fille pleine d'énergie et souriante comme jamais n'était plus : elle avait été remplacée par un mort-vivant. Au fond, Ino Yamanaka était morte en même temps que Kiba Inuzuka.

Hinata hocha lentement la tête. Elle était assez tendue mais semblait sûre d'elle : elle souhaitait obtenir des explications sur les sentiments de Naruto vis-à-vis d'elle ce soir et elle les obtiendrait ce soir.

- Tu as froid ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Encore une fois, elle hocha la tête. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, l'absence de Temari se fit ressentir comme jamais. Elle avait préféré oublié que Temari n'était plus là depuis quelques temps. Cela lui facilitait la vie, en quelque sorte. Elle avait préféré repousser le moment de pleurer à plus tard, ce qui avait donné le résultat de maintenant : réduite à tout déballer d'un seul coup au lieu de par-à-coup ses émotions violentes.

- J'ai froid…

Elle avait une idée en tête derrière cette déclaration mais avait tout de même froid. Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être véridique comme paroles.

- Tu veux une couverture ? proposa le jeune homme, attentif à ses besoins.

Il allait partir au deuxième étage avant même qu'elle ne lui ait répondu mais elle retint sa main d'un geste presqu'implorant. Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste et murmura :

- Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Il acquiesça, mal à l'aise. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il était sensé interprété ces paroles. Le shinobi préféra oublier. Il se contenta à la place de se concentrer sur les sensations que le corps de Hinata contre le sien lui procurait.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle explosa en sanglots dans les bras de Naruto. La douleur était vraiment trop présente et forte dans sa poitrine actuellement pour être oubliée. Par ailleurs, les mots qu'elle avait tentés de garder pour elle sortirent de sa bouche dans un sanglot à moitié étouffé.

- Je t'aime !

Ses poings roulèrent lentement le long de son torse et elle tomba presque par terre. Elle aussi devait admettre qu'elle était fatiguée. De plus, la susceptibilité qu'elle démontrait à présent en était une preuve infaillible. Elle se serra davantage dans les bras du garçon que son cœur avait choisi depuis plusieurs années. Elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsque celui-ci embrassa tendrement le sommet de sa tête. Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux remplis de curiosité. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime…

Elle n'ajouta rien, trop concentrée sur le mouvement de ses lèvres tentatrices lorsqu'il parlait. Même si il y avait des milliers de questions qu'elle voulait lui poser, elle ne dit rien. Elle s'approcha de lui et ils eurent leur premier baisé ensemble. Il y avait des fois où les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires… Ce moment-ci en faisait parti.

-X-X-X-

Sakura, qui regardait par la petite fenêtre carrée de la chambre d'Ino, retourna sa tête pour observer son amie, couchée n'importe comment sur le grand lit avec Yumina. La médic-nin lui avait promis de veiller la supposée arrivée de Kiba à la seule condition que la blonde dorme toute sa nuit. L'adolescente, après avoir beaucoup argumenté, avait finalement cédé. Yumina avait attrapé sa grande main presqu'adulte et l'avait traînée sur le grand lit sur lequel elle avait sauté, un grand sourire aux lèvres, afin d'inciter sa marraine au sommeil. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient souri, attendries.

Rester attentif lorsque l'inattention nous guette n'est pas chose facile. Ainsi, Sakura avait focalisé son attention sur le mouvement de la rivière, un peu plus loin. Lorsque cela avait failli l'endormir, elle avait décidé de sortir sur le toit et de dessiner. Car oui, elle dessinait dans ses temps libres. C'était une activité qui la passionnait, sans pour autant qu'elle ait un talent particulier. Lorsqu'elle pensait trop à Sasuke, elle aimait bien. Elle libérait alors toute son énergie créative et cela lui permettait d'évacuer son trop-plein. La petite Uchiwa faisait exactement pareil, à la différence qu'elle, au mois, était très talentueuse.

Cette nuit, la kunoïchi l'avait passé à observer l'apparition de Kiba mais n'avait sincèrement rien vu. Elle redoutait la réaction d'Ino. Cela devait être déjà suffisamment dur de perdre la personne que son cœur a choisi d'aimer sans qu'en plus on insinue qu'elle est dans un autre état. Sakura ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait fait si Sasuke était réellement mort. Si l'homme n'avait pas été là, elle aurait probablement connu pareil souffrance. Elle frissonna justement en se remémorant ces souvenirs peu plaisants. Il était vrai qu'elle avait été dégoûtée de son propre acte mais cela avait servi à sauver une vie. De plus, l'inconnu ne l'avait pas martyrisé non plus. Il lui avait simplement fait l'amour puis avait donné son cœur à l'Uchiwa. Fin de l'histoire.

La Haruno frissonna davantage en songeant à la douleur que devait éprouver son amie en ce moment. Elle avait songé à se suicider si Sasuke en venait à mourir, ce qui était presque confirmé. Lorsqu'ils étaient un peu plus, tout le monde disait que la plus forte des deux émotionnellement était Ino. Sakura réalisa à quel point les autres étaient dans le faux. Elle était peut-être capable de tout garder pour elle, n'empêche que lorsque ça explosait, cela pouvait arriver à des conséquences aussi graves que le suicide. Et ça, c'était lâche. Parce que vivre est toujours plus difficile que mourir. Ino se confiait peut-être un peu trop souvent, il n'empêche qu'elle réussissait tout de même à survivre et, avec le temps, ce serait une bonne chose. Contrairement à elle…

Le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez dehors. Sakura bailla. Elle était vraiment fatiguée de sa nuit blanche volontaire. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas dans le même état que Hinata, Ino ou Tenten parce qu'elle se serait probablement endormie sur-le-champ. Justement, le bébé d'Ino devait drôlement avoir souffert durant cette mauvaise période. Heureusement, la blonde n'oubliait pas son enfant : les rares repas qu'elle se permettait de manger ainsi que les rares heures de sommeil qu'elle s'accordait étaient consacrées pour l'enfant. Ainsi, il survivait… de peine et de misère. Il était temps de remettre Ino sur les rails !

Justement, lorsque Sakura se retourna à nouveau, elle put voir son amie s'étirer félinement, brusquant un peu, sans le faire exprès, Yumina. Celle-ci ne s'en formalisa aucunement, trop plongée dans son sommeil.

- Bon matin Ino.

- Hum…

Elle bailla à son tour, étirant ainsi ses muscles de mâchoires endolories. Ensuite de quoi, elle salua à son tour Sakura.

- Bien dormie ?

Elle hocha distraitement la tête.

- J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te poser la question ?

- Tu imagines bien !

La médic-nin lui fit un clin d'œil et les deux jeunes femmes eurent un petit rire commun. Sakura apprécia. Ces derniers temps étaient tellement sombres qu'il était rare qu'elle puisse partager de petits moments qui semblent inintéressants mais qui rendent la vie si importante à ses yeux. La personne qui lui avait le plus manqué dans tout ça était certainement sa meilleure amie, Ino.

Elle perdit par contre subitement son sourire lorsqu'elle se souvint de sa raison ici : dire à Ino si son fantôme était bien réel ou s'il sortait tout droit de son imagination torturée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit la blonde.

L'autre se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait aucune idée comment répondre à cette question. Les émotions qui allaient s'entrechoquer en Ino allaient être violentes.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu, c'est ça ?

Aucune réponse.

- Je savais bien que tu me prenais pour une folle. Si ça se trouve, vous me trouvez tous folle !

- Non ! Tu ne l'es pas !

- Alors pourquoi tu doutes à ce point-là de moi ? pleura Ino. Je croyais que tu étais mon amie… ma meilleure amie. Que pour moi, tu étais tout et que j'étais tout pour moi. Qu'on serait toujours solidaires. À cet instant, tu viens de me laisser tomber…

- Ino, non…

- Pars… Pars Sakura !

- Mais je…

- Je ne veux plus te voir ! Disparais !

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses baissa la tête, coupable, et se décida finalement à partir. Elle récupéra sa fille qui se réveilla en sursaut, pleine de questions et descendit les marches pour s'en retourner dehors. Cette situation la rendait triste et elle comprenait parfaitement l'état de son amie, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de remettre en question leur amitié inébranlable. Elles avaient déjà été éloignées l'une de l'autres durant quelques années lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes et Sakura avait trouvé cette époque très pénible. Maintenant qu'elle venait de se disputer avec elle, elle craignait que le même schéma ne se répète. Enfin, il fallait lui laisser le temps un peu de reprendre le fil du cours… de se donner un peu de temps à elle seule afin de mieux cicatriser.

Une fois rentrée dans la grande et froide demeure Uchiwa, Sakura recoucha Yumina et lui conseilla de ne pas s'en faire avec tout ça, que c'étaient des histoires de grand. La gamine hocha distraitement la tête avant de se rendormir, presqu'instantanément.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme tous les autres, à la différence près qu'elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie et que deux yeux moqueurs n'étaient plus là pour la narguer tout le temps. Lorsqu'elle repensa à Sasuke, elle eut mal mais elle se laissa finalement évacuer tout son stress. Le couteau à proximité lui donnait envie mais elle se força à focaliser son esprit torturé sur autre chose, quelque chose qui était capable de la faire sourire malgré elle : Yumina Uchiwa.

Elle remonta dans la chambre de sa fille, se coucha sur son lit simplement, la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit lentement, oubliant tous ses malheurs, simplement consolée par ce petit bout de personne qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Fin du chapitre 15

Je me suis vraiment forcée pour écrire ça. J'espère que la longueur vous satisfera et que son contenu vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre sera décisif ;)

Pour ce qui est du reste, j'avais promis à quelqu'un de poster le chapitre hier mais j'ai eu un incident du genre l'autre-ordi-attrape-un-virus-donc-il-est-mort-jusqu'à-ce-qu'on-trouve-le-temps-de-tout-réinstaller… et ce temps-là a été pris hier par mon papa qui avait besoin de l'ordi sur lequel je suis présentement pour travailler sur l'ordi mort. De cette façon, je n'ai pas pu compléter l'écriture de ce chapitre.

Et oui ! Grande nouvelle, le retour de Tema ! =D Ceux qui pensaient qu'elle n'allait pas revenir et qu'elle ne serait jamais avec Shikamaru, vous avez pensé à tord. Voyons donc, je ne ferais jamais ça ! =O Ceux qui me connaissent le savent bien ^^

Pour ce qui est du passage de Hinata qui a envie de crier sa rage à son dieu, je trouve qu'il est particulièrement bien écrit. J'aime beaucoup :) Et puis, tout le monde a déjà eu envie de crier sa rage à cette supposée personne qui doit nous aider en cas de problème, non ? Lorsqu'on va mal, c'est frustrant de se faire rappeler la religion je trouve... mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très très croyante donc... on ne parlera pas de mon cas XD Gardez le sourire malgré tout 3

Pensez à laisser des reviews ! =)

Usagi-chan524


	17. Épilogue

J'ai seulement un petit mot à adresser à quelqu'un avant de vous laisser lire :

ahhotep () : Merci de ton commentaire. Ça me fait très plaisir que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que c'était assez descriptif lors du chapitre précédent à ton goût. Je fais de gros efforts. Pour ce qui est du reste, s'il manque plusieurs détails, c'est que j'en ai complètement par-dessus la tête de Naruto. Je suis complètement agacée d'écrire des fanfictions, soit, je pense que les lecteurs préfèrent avoir la suite en moins bonne qualité que de ne pas l'avoir du tout.

« Pour ce qui est de la relation ShikaInoKiba, ce sera expliqué dans ce chapitre-ci.

« Je ne prends pas mal ton commentaire. Au contraire, je trouve ça cool que tu donnes ainsi des conseils mais ça ne fera rien à ce que j'écris puisque je le sais déjà. Mon style est beaucoup plus détaillé d'habitude. Seulement, j'ai perdu l'intérêt. Mon père me trouve ridicule de continuer à écrire cette fanfiction alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : l'effacer de mon disque-dur. Moi, je trouve que c'est juste. Enfin bref, merci quand même ;)

Pour ce qui est du reste, j'ai décidé (encore) de raccourcir. Ceci sera officiellement la finition de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu… même si elle a été écourtée de beaucoup. Encore désolée pour mes crises d'impulsivité nombreuses XD

Couples : TemaShika ; KibaIno ; NaruHina ; SasuSaku et NejiTen

Résumé : Konoha n'est plus... ou presque. Il ne reste que cinq garçons. Gaara envoie donc cinq filles de Suna afin de repeupler le village caché allié. Version Naruto de ''Les Filles du Roy''. Explications sur le sujet à l'intérieur.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous sortis du brillant cerveau de Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de commencer à lire : L'expression _Filles du Roy_ s'appliquait exclusivement aux femmes et aux filles ayant immigré en Nouvelle-France entre 1663 et 1673. Ces jeunes femmes âgées de quinze à vingt-cinq ans prêtes à se marier et à procréer étaient appelées ainsi parce que, pour les dépenses liées à leur transport et à leur établissement, elles avaient une dot de cinquante livres de la part du roi.

Lien : Étant donné que le lien refuse de s'afficher en entier, je vais y aller avec des étapes à suivre. Premièrement, on va joyeusement taper l'adresse de Wikipedia et on choisit la langue française. Ensuite de quoi, on tape ''Les Filles du Roy'' dans le petit encadré rectangulaire à gauche. Pour finir, on choisit le premier choix offert dans la liste. Et voilà !

Épilogue :

De la tristesse. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. De la tristesse pour ne plus avoir les bras de son petit ami enroulés autour de sa taille et se tête se poser sur sa poitrine après l'amour. Cela n'avait pas duré suffisamment longtemps à son goût. Même sa vie entière n'aurait jamais suffi pour la satisfaire entièrement de Kiba. Elle préférait encore penser qu'elle aurait voulu être immortelle pour profiter de son âme et de son corps pour toujours. Que jamais le rêve ne s'efface. Malgré tout, cela s'était tout de même terminé. Par une fin brutale. À croire que ce dieu en lequel elle croyait avait quelque chose à leur faire payer à eux tous. Que Konoha ne devait absolument pas être rebâtie.

De la colère, elle en éprouvait aussi. Pas contre quelqu'un en particulier mais simplement contre elle-même. Premièrement, il y avait cet enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre depuis quelques mois. Ça, c'était probablement la plus grande bêtise qu'elle n'avait jamais commise. Elle avait presqu'envie de pleurer en pensant à cet enfant non-désiré, de se griffer jusqu'au sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure, de hurler toute sa rage contre elle-même. Pourtant, elle restait immobile, pareille à une statue figée dans sa tempête à tout jamais; car elle n'avait plus la force de bouger ou presque. Elle s'étonnait encore de savoir que son enfant survivait malgré tout. Il devait être tenace, comme l'avait été sa mère avant de définitivement lâcher prise. Malheureusement, s'accrocher à sa vie était trop difficile pour elle en ce moment. Tous ses points de repères avaient disparu : Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba… surtout Kiba. Qu'allait-elle faire de ce bébé de malheur maintenant si elle était seule ? Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un enfant ! À seize ans, on n'est jamais prêt à assumer de telles responsabilités ! Ce n'est pas comme s'occuper d'un chat… c'est un enfant ! Ino était encore et toujours soufflée lorsqu'elle pensait aux responsabilités qui l'attendaient. Surtout qu'elle était seule maintenant… définitivement seule.

Ça lui avait fait mal de se l'avouer mais elle devait bien admettre que Sakura avait raison : Kiba n'existait maintenant plus que dans sa tête et son cœur. Elle avait beaucoup dormi et mangé durant ces derniers jours et avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question pour en arriver à la même tragique conclusion. Au final, elle en venait à s'en vouloir d'avoir eu une réaction aussi puérile quelques jours auparavant. La blonde aurait bien aimé s'excuser à son amie. Seulement, le manque d'entrain manquant, elle n'avait pas bougé.

Elle bougea, se retournant pour trouver une position plus confortable. La future mère souffla, réprimant une nouvelle vague de larmes. Elle ferma ses yeux de manière enfantine, persuadée que cela suffirait à l'empêcher de pleurer. Malheureusement, cela n'y fit rien. À peine une demi-heure plus tard, fatiguée, elle baissa les armes et s'abandonna à ses cauchemars habituels…

-X-X-X-

_« __- Il passe chez moi ce soir ! Tu veux que je lui fasse le message ? proposa Naruto._

_- S'il te plaît !_

_Le blond tourna les talons en hochant la tête._

_- Attends ! Tu ne te tromperas pas de date ?_

_Il eut un rire nerveux en se grattant l'arrière du cou._

_- Je ne suis pas comme ça Ino ! Tu me connais mieux que ça, quand même !_

_Ino loucha, complètement découragée._

_- Répète-moi ce que tu vas lui dire… On verra…_

_- Que la fête se déroule chez toi, entre adultes ! On arrive demain soir, à sept heures !_

_Les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf, la jeune femme ne dit rien._

_- T'es impressionnée, pas vrai ?_

_Elle acquiesça en silence._

_- À demain ! »_

-X-X-X-

La blonde se redressa en sursaut, dans son lit. De nombreuses perles de sueur s'affichaient sur son front. D'un geste brusque et rapide, elle les essuya. Ensuite, elle se força à rythmé de manière plus normale son souffle cardiaque. Une fois que cela fut fait, au bout de cinq minutes d'efforts, elle s'autorisa enfin à analyser plus en profondeur son rêve.

Cette scène s'était produite à peine vingt-quatre heures avant que Kiba et elle ne commencent à sortir ensemble officiellement. Évidemment, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Naruto s'était trompé sur la date de la petite fête et avait rapporté la mauvaise information à son ami. Celui-ci avait réfléchi quelques instants à la question après que Naruto soit parti puis avait décidé de se lancer : cette petite fête était la meilleure occasion pour lui de déclarer ses sentiments à sa belle fleur… avant que Shikamaru ne la le lui vole. Il avait donc rapidement cueilli et organisé un beau bouquet de fleurs pour le porter à sa douce.

Ino elle, encore habillée d'un pyjama malgré l'heure tardive, ne s'attendait que très peu à cette visite incongrue. Bien sûr, elle se doutait un peu que l'Uzumaki ferait quelque chose de travers mais cela ne lui était passé que très brièvement dans sa tête. Cette journée-là, elle en avait profité pour réfléchir à ses sentiments et avait éclairci les choses avec son ami d'enfance : oui, elle l'aimait… mais elle s'était trompée sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui. Shikamaru l'avait fortement serré dans ses bras et lui avait dit qu'il était rassuré qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ino avait souri.

Après avoir dit, surprise, à Kiba, qu'il n'y avait pas de fête, celui-ci s'était retourné, mi-gêné, mi-piteux. La kunoïchi avait senti son cœur se serrer et l'avait prié de rester à souper. Le garçon avait accepté, radieux.

Par la suite, l'idée d'un film était venue d'elle-même. Les deux adolescents s'étaient longuement obstinés sur la question. Ino optait pour un film d'amour tandis que Kiba votait pour un film d'action. Le maître-chien l'avait même menacée de partir immédiatement et avait joint le geste à la parole. La Yamanaka l'avait rattrapé facilement et la rapidité de son geste l'avait un peu trop poussé contre le torse du jeune homme. La suite est facilement à deviner…

Ino poussa un profond soupir de nostalgie en se retournant. Sa main vagabonda un instant sur le petit bureau de chêne près du lit et elle attrapa un petit cadre. À l'intérieur, une photo d'elle et de son amoureux…

Sa gorge se serra un moment et elle se força à penser à autre chose. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir une autre crise de larmes. Elle voulait passer à autre chose. La blonde avait l'impression de couler lamentablement, d'être faible. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder Sakura pour se dire cela. Son amie avait beau avoir failli perdre l'homme de sa vie, elle avait quand même fait face courageusement… alors qu'elle, flanchait misérablement.

Trop épuisée pour continuer à résister, elle laissa lentement le sommeil l'envahir…

-X-X-X-

- Inooooo !

Un cri complètement hystérique la sortit de ses cauchemars. Sakura déboula brusquement dans sa chambre. Ne lui donnant pas même une seule explication ni même le temps de s'habiller, elle traîna la jeune fleuriste dans les rues de Konoha. Quelques instants plus tard, elles étaient rendues dans la maison de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

La Yamanaka observa son amie un instant : celle-ci ne semblait pas lui en vouloir un tant soit peu à propos de ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt. Elle avait beau l'avoir durement blessée, celle-ci n'en laissait absolument rien paraître. C'était bien Sakura, ça ! toujours aussi forte, quoiqu'il arrive !

- Qu'est-ce qui… ? essaya de débuter Ino.

- Non… tais-toi et écoute !

Elle aurait pu facilement se vexer si elle n'était pas aussi triste et aussi faible. Elle se tut donc et attendit de voir ce que lui réservait son amie d'enfance.

- Une parade de mode, ça te dis ?

Un des deux sourcils de la blonde se tordit de manière interrogatrice. Sakura eut un sourire mystérieux.

- Très bien ! Alors je commence !

« Premièrement… notre premier modèle de mode : Tenten et Neji ! plaisanta-t-elle en commençant à rire.

Les deux amoureux apparurent, splendides. Leurs mains liées donnèrent un coup au cœur d'Ino qui se retint pour ne pas pleurer.

- Ensuite de ça… Hinata et Naruto !

Eux aussi arrivèrent, mains liées, deux grands sourires étampés dans le visage. Ino se retint de pleurer et regarda Sakura de manière dure.

- Shikamaru et…

Ino se figea en voyant apparaître devant elle Temari. Son expression devint soudainement plus joyeuse et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher afin de toucher le visage de son amie du Sable… histoire de voir si elle était bien réelle. Cette dernière éclata d'un rire puissant en enlaçant la Yamanaka. Émue, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir Ino !

Sourire triste. Apparemment, la joie n'était pas complètement au rendez-vous aujourd'hui… mais ça allait vite changer une fois qu'elle aurait vu ce qu'elles lui réservaient !

Avant que Sakura n'ait eu le temps d'annoncer le nom de la prochaine personne, Sasuke apparut de la cuisine, en béquilles. L'ancienne kunoïchi de l'équipe numéro sept eut une mine contrariée :

- Je t'avais pourtant dit d'attendre que je prononce ton nom !

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur et Yumina, qui sortait elle aussi de la cuisine, vint se coller à elle. Le père Uchiwa vint rapidement entourer la taille de sa toute nouvelle petite amie.

- J'avais trop envie de te serrer dans mes bras…, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

La médic-nin frissonna de plaisir et profita tout simplement de ce moment de bonheur. Yumina s'éloigna de ses parents et vint prendre la main sèche de sa marraine.

- Et maintenant… le clou du spectacle…

-X-X-X-

_POV Ino_

Mon cœur se serra à un point inimaginable dans ma pauvre poitrine lorsque je le vis apparaître devant moi. Il n'avait pas cette allure fantomatique que je voyais habituellement sur lui, lors de mes nuits de folie. Perplexe, je regardai Sakura d'un air paniqué, voulant m'assurer que je n'étais pas folle. Celle-ci me fit un grand sourire en approuvant de la tête. Alors, l'envie de sauter partout dans la maison me prit. Irrésistible.

Kiba se tenait devant moi. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat plus fort encore que lorsque nous nous revoyions après trois jours d'absence commune. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi y était parfaitement lisible et j'en fus vraiment émue. Sous le coup de l'émotion, mes yeux étincelaient de larmes.

Je m'approchai. Lentement. Pour être sûre que cette brève image ne s'efface jamais. Comme si, d'un quelconque mouvement brusque, je pouvais le faire disparaître. Cela n'arriva pas, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Lorsque je le touchai finalement, il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi. Rien d'autre, mis à part lui. Enfin, c'était mon impression… Il était mon univers.

Il sourit lorsqu'il observa mes traits. Effectivement, je devais avoir l'air un peu gaga face à son corps de dieu vivant. Son rire redoubla lorsque je fus fascinée par ses lèvres. Lentement, je les touché du bout des doigts. Il m'avait tellement manqué !

Son visage s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Je me tendis brusquement. Je rigolai un peu en me rendant compte que je devais ressembler un peu à une pauvre adolescente de treize ans, peu avant son premier baiser. Pourtant, il ne m'embrassa pas, ce qui me rendit un peu triste.

-Je sais pour le bébé… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, ma belle.

Je soufflai. Une chose en moins sur les épaules. Je devrais bien sûr avoir une discussion un peu plus éclairée sur cette question avec lui mais plus tard. Bien sûr, il avait du péter une crise de nerfs en apprenant que je ne portais non pas son enfant mais bien celui de Shikamaru mais tout ça était chose du passé. Les justifications, ce serait pour plus tard. Il fallait profiter du présent, dorénavant. Maintenant, j'étais entourée de tous ceux que j'aimais et je me devais d'en profiter.

Je déposai rapidement mes lèvres sur celle de mon amant retrouvé puis me retournai pour faire face à mes amis. J'étais si fière d'eux ! Nous avions traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble ! Surtout Yumina ! Pour une gosse de son âge, j'étais vraiment épatée !

Je fixai tous les couples qui me faisaient face. J'étais un peu triste de n'avoir rien vu venir. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés alors que j'étais déprimée, chez moi. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir de m'avoir laissé à l'écart de tout ça, après tout, c'était entièrement de ma faute et j'étais prête à l'assumer.

Je fis un petit pas et leur fit un sourire étincelant :

- Alors, prêts à faire la fête ?

Fin de l'épilogue

Je me déçois moi-même de cette fin complètement nu-nuche. Désolée… Disons que je ne touche plus à l'écriture depuis un mois au moins à cause que l'émotion n'y est plus. Ensuite, je me suis complètement détachée du monde de Naruto et j'avais hâte d'en finir avec tout ça !

J'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plu.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et particulièrement merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires. Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur que de savoir que notre travail est apprécié.

Si certains points ne sont pas encore vraiment éclaircis, c'est normal. Après tout, on ne peut pas toujours tout savoir ;)

Usagi-chan524


End file.
